The Days of Mine
by KuroNekoCiel
Summary: Juvia and Gajeel were the new students in Magnolia High. how'd they going to face in a weird, troublesome school. not only the students, the teachers too. But the real trouble is they themselves. JuviaxGajeel friendship. other pairs: GaLe, NaLu, NaLi, GraJu, Jerza, Miraxus & many more. New chapter's up!
1. New

Juvia stood outside a school. She hesitated to move. She'd been there about 15 minutes. She sighed a few times already. Sometimes she glanced to the way she came. Then she sighed again.

"Hello!" A small voice startled her. A girl, around her age, with short white hair approached her. She smiled all the way from the gate to where she was standing. The blue-haired girl tries to smile, despite her nervousness. She greeted her back.

"I saw you standing here for minutes ago. Are you coming in?" The white hair asked, smilingly. Juvia's cheeks reddened.

"Yea," she replied. The other girl nodded. She led her into the school.

"You must be the new student, right?" Juvia nodded silently. "There're supposed to be two students arrived this morning. I was wondering where the other one is?" Juvia stopped. For some reasons, her shoes looked more exciting than anything else. The white-haired girl turned to her new friend. "Hrmm…"

"He won't be coming," Juvia said. The white-haired girl looked a little surprised. She heard Juvia sighed.

"Was that why you stood out there? Waiting for him?" Juvia lifted her face and caught her blue eyes. They gave a soft gaze yet calming. Her smile too.

"He said he's coming. But last night he called, he turned down the offer." The white-haired girl held Juvia's pale hands.

"I'm here." She said, smilingly. "He's not coming doesn't mean you cannot make new friends. I'll show you the beauty of Magnolia High." She soothed Juvia. Juvia nodded slowly. She wiped her almost-tearing eyes with her backhand. They giggled.

SCRREETTT!

A black cab stopped in front of the school. A boy with spiky, black hair came out of it. He roughly kicked the door closed while shouting something. Obviously, he pissed.

"Or, maybe he just late," the white-haired girl added.

The boy walked straight to them, with a scowl in his face. He stopped right in front of Juvia.

"Gajeel-kun came," she said, smilingly. A 'tsk' heard.

"Alright! Since both of you are here, I'll bring you to the office before I show you around. Let's go!" she said excitedly, with her hand up in the air. She walked ahead of them when she turned around, introducing herself.

"My name is Lisanna. Strauss."

"Juvia Loxar," Juvia said. Bowed a little.

"Sounded like straws," Gajeel grunted.

"Watch your…" Juvia stepped in between them.

"Gajeel Redfox. His name is Gajeel Redfox." Gajeel smirked. Lisanna sighed.

"It's okay. Just don't say that in front of my sister." She walked, led them to the school office.

They arrived at the school office and Lisanna brought them to a teacher, Gildart-sensei. After that, they went to see the school principal, after his own request to see them.

"Master, we're coming in~"

As they entered, the one called Master was panicking doing something till he fell off his chair. A few seconds later, he came back. He was small man with white hair.

"So, Juvia Loxar and," he looked at their files, "Gajeel Redfox." He smiled. "Welcome to Magnolia High. This is Lisanna Strauss, our head of welcoming committee. I hoped you already acknowledged each other. That's all. Thank you." He returned to his work.

The three students looked at him blankly. Gajeel almost turned around to leave when Lisanna grabbed his hand, stopping him from leaving. Her sweet gentle face turned furious.

"Master!"She banged his huge table. "That's all? What are you thinking you're saying? You should encourage them since they are going to be our new family!" The principal looked at her calmly.

"Generally, I don't have anything to say. But I do have something to say with them personally." He stared at the two new students. "Well, I think you should leave first. Lisanna."

Lisanna glanced at her new friends before looked back at the small old man. Grunting an 'ok', she left.

"I'll be waiting outside." The door closed. The principal invited them to sit.

"I received your school payment, Miss Loxar. Thank you. And Mr. Redfox, I heard about your declination of our offer. Was it because of your withdrawal of your scholarship?" Juvia's eyes widened. Her mouth opened to say something.

"I didn't come here to accept the offer. I came to return this." He put a small white envelope in front of the old man. The principal smiled.

"Gajeel-kun…"

"I slightly frustrated not to have you in our school. Maybe I can discuss with your sponsor…"

"No need to do that. I'm not attending any school, if you worry about losing me to other rival school."

"Gajeel-kun.."She tried to interrupt.

"I'm leaving. Thank you for the offer, by the way." He stood up, stepping to the door. Juvia after him.

"That would be ashamed wasting your talent." They stopped. "Miss Loxar, please call Lisanna in." Juvia quickly went for it.

The girl whose leaning against the wall quickly entered the room.

"I'm happy to have these children. Please bring them to their classes." He gave the head of welcoming committee the new students' files. He smiled to Gajeel before the three students left.

Lisanna brought them to Gajeel's class first. His was 3A. She surprised to see Gajeel in that class, the first for the third grade. Well, he didn't look like a brilliant student or something. After that they went to Juvia's class, which also Lisanna's.

Gajeel's POV

I entered the class after that white girl told the teacher. She told me to introduce myself. I did. Before I get to my seat, a girl with red hair asked something.

"The student with scholarship, he isn't you, right?" Damn! Why the hell that scholarship was so important? I told her no. What? I didn't any sponsorship now.

I went to seat behind the red-head. She turned to me and told me her name. She was Erza Scarlet, the student council's president. How come could a girl be the president?

Next to her was a girl with long, white hair. She looked like that white girl before, but a longer-haired version. She just smiled to me when the red-head talked just now. Somehow, her smile was somewhat creepy. Not as sweet as it should be.

Agh, so bored! I'm sleepy already. That female teacher, her height not even reach my chest, her voice very slow. She wrote something on that whiteboard that I didn't understand a thing. Or was she drew something? There's nothing like a flower or its parts and not even a bee.

I guessed I just take a little nap. I couldn't sleep well last night. It was because that blue girl. She cried right after she knew I turned down the offer to this school. If it wasn't because of her, I must be sleeping happily last night, and I might be still sleeping by now.

Juvia's POV

Juvia entered the class. Lisanna went to her seat. The teacher was a tall man with dark blue hair. He wore a white suits. The class silent and they eyes focused on Juvia. She can't do this. Why did Gajeel-kun had to go to other class? Why can't he stay with her like before? Juvia felt like running out of class, out of school right now!

"J-Ju-v-via L-Loxar." She could hear some giggled. She gulped. She totally can't do this. When she was about to leave the class, Lisanna stood.

"She said, her name was Juvia Loxar. She from Hargeon High. She was offered to study here." Lisanna backed her up. Juvia felt like crying.

"Hargeon? Offered?" A blond girl spoke. Juvia felt not so good. "Is she the said sponsored student?" Juvia knew it. She didn't know how many people in this school know about the sponsored student. Gajeel-kun must be mad if he knew this.

Juvia went to sit next to a brunette girl. She was beautiful. Brunette hair, brown eyes. Her hair was wavy. Juvia liked that style. She wished she could make a wavy style soon. But her hair was short. And spiky. Oh, the brunette girl, her name was Cana Alberona. She was beautiful. And Juvia liked her.

Normal POV

Class 2A finished a little early for break. Juvia went class 3A to see her friend.

"Juvia wants to see Gajeel-kun first," she replied to Lisanna's invitation to have break with her.

As she reached there, she saw him. Outside the classroom.

"Gajeel-kun," she called. The guy just nodded. He was standing on one leg, his mouth biting a pen and his hands stretched out, leveled to his shoulder. And there was a thick book on his head.

"Gajeel-kun slept during class again," said Juvia. Gajeel grunted something not understandable. "How's your class? Juvia just made some wonderful friends. She hoped Gajeel-kun made friends too." Gajeel stared the blue-haired girl with end of his eyes. "Juvia sat next to a girl. She's beautiful. She has wavy hair. Juvia thinks she wants to make hair wavy. What do Gajeel-kun thinks? Does Juvia look good with wavy hair?"

Gajeel threw the pen out of his mouth. At the same time, the book fell off his head, giving out a very loud noise.

"Can you just save that crap for later? I'm busy now," he barked. Juvia just smiled. A teacher came out of the room.

"Who are you, may I ask?" She looked deeply into her eyes. "Ah, you must be the other new student. I guess you must be the sponsored student, since my sleepy student here wasn't." Juvia grinned nervously. _Why everyone was so concerned about the sponsored student?_ Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Juvia Loxar." She bowed to the beautiful female teacher.

"Since you are new, I let you leave early. See you, Miss Loxar, Mr. Redfox."

"Sponsored heh?" Gajeel grinned widely.


	2. Mysterious Encounter

"Sponsored heh?" Gajeel grinned widely.

Juvia giggled nervously. Let's go to the canteen!" She grabbed his arms.

"It's not a bad idea though," he said. Juvia stopped. "My scholarship withdrew, so I'm no longer sponsored." He seemed regret.

"But, Juvia is not as brilliant as Gajeel-kun."

"That's not a problem. Just the image." Juvia nodded.

They walked to the canteen. There, Lisanna patiently waited them. She waved as soon as she saw them entered the building. With her was a few girl Juvia recognized as her classmates, some were not.

"Welcome!" She shouted happily. Juvia giggled while Gajeel clearly showed his discomfort. "Let me introduce some friends. This is Lucy Heartfilia," she pointed at a blond girl next to her. "Levy Mcgarden," A blue-haired girl with orange bandanna in it. "Bisca Mulan," A tall, green-haired girl. "and Cana Alberona." Gajeel twitched as he looked at Cana, the girl Juvia talked before. These are the girls from Juvia-chan class." The girls smiled.

"Juvia Loxar." She bowed. She elbowed Gajeel when he didn't bow down with her. "This is Gajeel Redfox. We were Hargeon High." A scarlet head stared sharply at Gajeel.

"Gajeel-san might have known some from 3A. This is Erza Scarlet, our student council's president." Erza nodded. No smile but a sharp gaze. "This is Mirajane Strauss, my sister. Don't…"

"Straws," Gajeel chuckled. The older white-haired smiled. Agreeing with him, she said, "It did sound like straws right?" Gajeel silent. It was that smile again. Creepy.

"And this is Evergreen. My future sister-in-law." The said girl didn't say anything but pushed her glasses up. "Fried-san!" Lisanna called a guy with a very long green hair. "This is Fried Justine. This is Gajeel Redfox." She introduced each other.

"The new student." She nodded.

"Please help me introduce him to other boys."

"No need for that." He left to buy something before leaving the building.

"Gaj…"

"Juvia-chan, let's eat. I brought extra bento," called Lisanna.

They ate together till the break period ended. _They were wonderful_, thought Juvia.

(")7

A few days later, class 3A received a new teacher.

"Class, this is your new teacher. He will be fulfilled the vacant of your homeroom teacher."

The new teacher was tall and had a bulky body. His hair was blond. He got a very serious face with a scar on his right eye.

"Good morning. I'm Laxus Dreyar. I'll be your new homeroom teacher."

Gajeel lifted his head from his desk. Nothing weird about the new physics teacher. But there was something not right. The environment was somewhat dense. He looked around. He saw depressed on several students' face. The green-haired guy, what was his name again. The white's future sister-in-law. Even red head and Mirajane.

The female teacher left, leaving Laxus-sensei to start the class. Suddenly, Erza Scarlet stood.

"I'm going to the library," she said. _What the hell was this girl? Doing thing as she pleased! _She quickly tidied her desk and left, without waiting for the teacher to say anything. Apparently, the blond teacher wasn't going to say anything. He just glanced at her with the end of his eyes.

"Alright, class. This is our first meeting. I have prepared an assignment for each of you." _Already? _"You have to submit the assignment after three days before 12 pm. Which means the due date is on Friday."

He gave each student a topic for the assignment. Gajeel looked at a small paper in his hand. _Lightning: Physics and effects._ _Is this teacher crazy? This is one whole book! Ah, whatever._

During break, as usual Juvia waited for him outside his class.

"You should join the other girls."

"Juvia doesn't want to leave Gajeel-kun alone."

"Go now. I'm going to the library. Got things to do." He left the girl alone.

"But – " Someone tapped on her shoulder.

"Let him be." Mirajane smiled next to her. Juvia reluctantly nodded.

(")7

He wandered around huge bookshelves. In his hand was a thick packet of A4 paper. Found his desired books, he settled down between the bookshelves. The books scattered in front of him. He wrote down all information he wanted for his assignment on his pile of papers. He too concentrated with his work until he didn't realize Levy Mcgarden approached him.

"Gajeel?" Just a 'hmm' heard. He didn't lift his head, continued with his works. No need to look at whoever came to him. "What are you doing?" A 'tsk' heard. He didn't reply.

Realized she didn't needed there, Levy stepped backward to leave.

"Oi!" She stopped. "Give me that book." She looked at a thick book a little far from him.

"You study?" she asked again, hoping he would give a little attention to her.

"No. Just eating hot pot lazily." Levy giggled. She sat in front of him.

"I couldn't believe someone like you study." She was still giggling. He finally lifted his head.

"What do you mean by someone like me?" She stopped.

"Like you, someone, erm, like you. How should I put it?"

"Whatever. Take this." He gave her a book, and took another book near him. He continued scratched something on his paper.

"Why you don't go eat?" she asked.

"Why don't you?" he asked back. She giggled. She took something out of her pocket. "Here," she said, handing him a bun. He looked at her for a moment. He took the bun and shoved into his pocket.

"What are you doing?" she asked again.

"For a bookworm, you obviously dumb," he replied. She sighed. She lifted herself, leaving the guy busy with his work.

Levy' POV

I looked back that guy before leaved the library. He was somewhat interesting. Gangster-like face, scruffy hair. His gaze would tear someone's soul apart. But talking to him was rather fun. And that kind of person would stay at library just to finish his assignment.

That kind of person heh? How should I put 'that kind of person' when he wasn't likely such kind of person?

I walked to the canteen. The others might be already there.

When I entered the canteen, I caught someone familiar. Was that…?

"Laxus-san!" I called him. I wished it was him. He turned around. He was truly him! He smiled a little.

"Levy, it has been a long time." He said. I nodded. Very long time.

"Are you …?"

"I started teaching here. Today." He cut me off. Maybe prevent me from getting any idea.

"Woah, I should call you Laxus-sensei by now." He chuckled. "Sure," he said. "Are you going to teach my class?" Apparently not. He was going to teach the third graders.

"3A." He was 3A's homeroom teacher!

"3A? That is Mira-san's class." He nodded. No longer smiling. He regretted?

"Yes. Mirajane's class. I just got protested by Erza." He chuckled. Was he sad? "Why don't you go and eat? Your girls are waiting," he said, hinting at a group of girls that were staring sharply at us. OMG! I could see Erza's sharp gaze. She was definitely mad. I glanced at Mira when I walked toward them. She smiled like always.

"Hi, girls. I was at the library. Guess who I met there?"

"Why you talked to him?" Her eyes stabbed my eyes. OMG! I felt like I was shrinking.

"Well, we haven't met so a long time. I was…"

"Don't talk to him anymore!" she stood and left. I looked at Mira. She smiled as always. Why didn't she mad like Erza?

Normal POV

Juvia and Lucy looked at the girls confusingly. They didn't have any clue of what they were talking about. But seemed the issue was pretty bad. Erza was mad and Levy looked very guilty. Even Lisanna and Evergreen didn't look happy. Who was that teacher?

"Levy-chan, who do you meet at the library?" Mirajane quickly changed their topic to break the dense silence.

"Oh, I met Gajeel. He was studying," she said, taking a seat in front of Mirajane, the seat Erza previously sat.

All the girls' jaws dropped. Except Juvia. She ate casually. Then, the girls' eyes turned to Juvia.

"No, he wasn't studying. He hates library." Her answer made the girls to breathe again.

"I don't believe such guy study," Evergreen said. The other girls nodded, continued eating. Levy wasn't really agreed with it. Gajeel was very into the books.

"He always studies at night. The whole night. That's why he always sleeping during class." The girls stopped eating. _I don't believe it!_ "He must have assignment to be completed. That's the only reason he'd go to the library." Then, it was Juvia's turn to stopped eating. "Assignment?" She quickly got off her seat. "Juvia need to see Gajeel-kun."

(")7

Erza walked up the stairs to her class. Her mind went to a certain new, blond teacher. Her heart ripped every time she looked at him. Now, he was her homeroom teacher. How was she going to go through her life with a person she hated the most?

Everyone seemed could accept him back. After all he had done. She didn't know who hurt the most. Evergreen, his childhood friend? Mirajane? She smiled always, making days beautiful, but deep inside did she feel that way? Had she forgave him? Lisanna, she had turned just like her sister. She only had Cana. To go mad all out to that bastard.

"All this?" She heard a familiar voice. She looked around. At one corner, she saw Juvia and Gajeel. "Juvia don't think she can finish this in two days." The girl continued.

"You just need to finish this. I need to submit it this Friday." _What are they talking about?_ "This Friday, remember that. If you don't finish it, I kill you," he said before leaving Juvia frowning.

Erza quickly hid when Gajeel approached her way. She looked back to Juvia. She looked so frustrated.

"Juvia hates doing Gajeel-kun's work!" she said, half-shouting.

_Why must she do his work?_ Erza quickly returned to her class.

On her way back to class, she bumped into someone. She fell on her butt.

"Walk with eyes, you…!"

"Are you okay?" A small girl's voice asked. _A girl's voice? Then, who's this guy?_ She looked around. There were two other girls with him. One with black hair with a white hairband, and the other one had long, pink hair. Her eyes returned to the guy who was helping her stood up. He had a very handsome face with a red tattoo on the right, and blue hair. Like Juvia. And he still was holding her hands. His hands were strong yet soft.

"Ehem!" They both looked at the other two girls. Realizing a cynical smile from the pink-haired girl, they quickly released each other's hands. The two girls' giggled while whispered something to each other.

Erza's cheeks felt warmed. _Damn!_ She must be blushing.

"Excuse me," he said. "I'd like to meet Gajeel Redfox. From 3A. Maybe you can show us where is class 3A." His voice sounded good. She blushed even more.

"I'm from 3A. I can bring you to him. This way, please." She led them to her class.

When they reached her class, Erza went Gajeel's desk while the visitors waited outside. He was sleeping again. After he was told about the visitors, he went to them. The pink-haired girl waved at him energetically.

"Hey." Gajeel was a little surprise to see them. "What are you doing here?" he asked. He stood directly in front of the male visitor. The black-haired leaned against the wall with a boring look. The pink-haired girl was watching into the class through windows.

"I bet you surprise to see us here. We sorta miss you," he said, pushed Gajeel's shoulder. The student didn't react.

Erza's POV

I wished I could be there, or a little near them. Their conversations were suspicious. Especially Gajeel. He looked tensed. The gorgeous guy was saying something; I wished I could hear them! Wait, did I say 'gorgeous'?

That pink-haired girl was irritating. Jumping around like a child.

Normal POV

The visitors was about to leave. The male visitors tapped Gajeel's shoulder before leaving.

"Say 'hi' to Juvia-chan," said the pink-haired girl, waving him for the last time.

Gajeel entered his class to catch Erza's gaze.

"Who are they?" she asked. Mirajane next to her interested about them too. She back into the class when they were about to leave.

"Nobody," he replied. "And he said thanks." Erza's cheeks reddened, nodding slowly.

(")7

Juvia and Gajeel walked to their classes that morning. They went to 3A first in the second level before Juvia proceeded to 2A in the third floor.

"Is Gajeel-kun sure Nii-san didn't say anything about Juvia?" she asked, before letting him go.

"No. They just stopped by to see someone. Why?" Juvia frowned. She shook her head.

"Nothing. Did he say when he'll come back? Or when he will come to see you again?"

"No. Nothing like that. But he'll come soon." Juvia sighed. "And I'm not supposed to tell you that."

"He won't be coming, right? Even if he comes, he doesn't want to see Juvia." Gajeel didn't say anything. "Gajeel-kun had become like him." He twitched.

"What the fuck am I becoming like him? I'm nothing like that idiot!" Juvia giggled.

"Both Gajeel-kun and Nii-san are hiding something from Juvia. That's why. Okay. Juvia is going to her class now. See you during break time."

"Oi!" Her footsteps stopped. Gajeel stretched out his hand a little. "Don't tell me you forget. I'll kill you now." Juvia looked confused for a second. Then she smiled. She took something out of her bag.

"Here. Juvia finished it this morning." She gave him thick bounded papers. "It's like a book."

"You didn't sleep last night?" he asked, studying the book.

"Juvia couldn't finish it if she sleeps. She is alright. Bye." She ran to her class. Greeted Erza a few feet away from him. "Good morning, Erza-san." She gazed sharply at Gajeel. As usual, he didn't care about it. About anything.

As the class started, Laxus asked all his students to submit the assignment he gave a few days ago. Each of them walked to him to submit the assignment. Erza grabbed Mirajane's assignment to be submitted. Laxus just watched the girl's attitude. She banged the books on his table loudly. Gajeel who was following right behind her almost jumped out of his shoes. _This woman really knows no peace._

Gajeel handed the assignment to Laxus. As the assignment book reached him, the blond teacher stared at the gruff student. No word between them. Gajeel returned to his seat with a _Whatever_ look.

**i don't own Fairy Tail. please review!**


	3. Fuck Everything

**i don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Hiro-san did.**

**chapters continued! guess who'll be here!**

Gajeel studied the assignment book he had received during class that day. It was the assignment Laxus gave them on his first day of teaching. He leaned against an old couch. The assignment book was placed on a table in front of him. _Damn, Laxus!_ he cursed silently.

He looked back at his assignment book. A lot of red ink on it. Almost on every page. Spelling errors, wrong sentences. He groaned. He felt like throwing the book into trash can.

"Damn, Laxus! What was he thinking? This is physics, not literature!" He tensed. Juvia came across his mind. "Fuck! Juvia made all the wrongs. She's going to pay for this." He stood up, grabbed his old black leather jacket and stormed out of the house.

On his way out, he met a guy, almost same size with him, black hair and round eyes. He had a scar near his right eyes (was it right? Or left?)

"Oi! Where are you going?" asked the man.

"I didn't lock the door!" Gajeel replied, not turning around. The man shrugged.

Gajeel walked down the road to Juvia's house. The urge and eager to see Juvia disappeared. Another thing occupied his head. A little note he found in the book. He sighed. He'd never get away from this.

Suddenly, two figures appeared in front of him. Blocking his way. One of them, the blond one, grinned at him. The other one, the black-haired, gazed him sharply.

"Gajeel-chan~" the blond called him. He stepped toward him. Gajeel didn't move. He eyed the black-haired boy. "Miss me?" asked the blond. He patted Gajeel's cheeks.

"What do you want?"

"I heard you've entered Magnolia High." He sighed. "What a waste. You belong to us. I don't understand why you accepted their offer. I thought by withdrawing your scholarship, you'll stay in Hargeon. Rouge hurts for what you've done, Gajeel-chan." The Rouge guy came to him.

"Someone saw Jellal went to see you in Magnolia." The black-haired guy spoke.

"So what if he came to see me?" Gajeel replied.

"Well, you knew that he is running election against Ivan." He stopped, waiting for Gajeel's reaction.

"What the fuck it has to do with me?"

"Me-ta-li-ca-na-chan," the blond said. Gajeel twitched. He continued to explain grinningly as he saw Gajeel's uncomfortable reaction. "Metalicana possessed very important information. So, some of the leaders thought that whoever gain the information, he'll rule. But election is still going on."

"What's the point of telling me?"

"Nobody knows where he is now. As far as I know, he is very protective on you. I think he might come back for you once or at least send you a message." Tsk!

"I'm sure that he'll never abandon you. What a good father he is," said Rouge. Gajeel grabbed the blond's collars.

"I don't give a damn. What that bastard do, isn't my business. Yes, that fucking Jellal came to see. As you both," he glanced at Rouge, "come here, he came for that bastard. As for you to know, I have nothing to do with that bastard anymore." He pushed the blond away. "Get out of my way!" He walked passed through them.

The blond clenched his fingers together. Seeing his friend's anger, Rouge held his hand.

"Sting," he called, almost whispering. Slowly, his friend seemed loosened up.

(")7

He cursed silently. Why the fuck that they came to see him? It wasn't that he knew where that bastard been hiding. It was almost a year since all those people started harassing him.

_Where's Metalicana?_

_Hand him over or you'll regret!_

_Has he given you something important? Something he wanted you to take care of, even with your life?_

_Haven't Metalicana come back home?_

ARGH!

He was tired of that entire thing. How could he answer or gave something he didn't have? That bastard had been away for a very long time. Leaving him with nothing but those problems that grew worse everyday.

Jellal. Sometimes he thought he might depend on him. But seemed he got a problem himself. And still, he needed Metalicana for him.

Everything drove him crazy. Metalicana. Ivan. Jellal. That unlikely twin, Rouge and Sting. When would they leave him alone? He felt the urge of punching something. Someone would be better.

**Me:u definitely attract problem heh**

**Gajeel:shuddup!**

**Me:Ah, no Levy in here. Juvia too. u dominate it! (pointing finger at him)**

**Gajeel: *death glare**

**Me: never mind, i think (stepping away)...please review!**


	4. Magnolia Festival

**Magnolia's festival's here. a little love bloomed. enjoy!**

**i didn't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Hiro-san did.**

**(")7**

Festival of Magnolia. An annual festival organized by Magnolia High, opened for public. It was held on the first day of the eleventh month every year.

For now, the students and teachers were getting ready, preparing for the upcoming grand annual festival.

In class 3A

The desks and chairs are cleared away so that they could make a space for their project. Gajeel was taking the desks out of the classroom, into a specific place. Sometimes, he glanced at his homeroom teacher, and caught the young teacher glancing at him. He remembered the note he gave a few days ago, through his assignment book. Asking to see him. He never went.

Thinking of that weird teacher (weird for giving him an assignment worth a book), he attracted to search for Erza. The red-head that also the school's Prez. They got a very tense relationship. Actually the teacher and a few other students (Mirajane, glasses-girl, green-haired guy) were tensed too. Seemed Erza was practically showing her disgusted face toward the teacher.

Suddenly, Mirajane entered the class, shouting happily.

"Guys, I got our costumes!" she sang. Everyone quickly surrounded her. Gajeel continued with his works of sending the desks and chairs to the respective place.

"Gajeel!" The sweet voice called him out. She came near. Pulling out a costume, she gave it to him. "Here, this is your costume." He examined the weird black costume.

"What's this?" Mirajane smiled sweetly.

"Don't forget to wear it tomorrow," she said before skipping away.

He returned to his work. _Why I got to do this alone? Got no enough hands on other stuff? Huh._

He saw a blue-haired girl coming toward him. _What is this bookworm doing here?_ She smiled as she saw him. she held something in his hand.

"Hi. Is Erza inside?" she asked politely.

"Look for yourself," he said, taking one last desk down the stairs. She stared at him struggling to take the desk down the stairs. She held one end of the desk. "What.."

"I'm just helping. Just down the stairs." She afraid he would snap her off if she said wrongly. He rolled his eyes.

As they reached the first level of the building, Levy ran back to the upper floor. "Be careful," she shouted. He unconsciously smiled.

(")7

7.30 am in the morning.

The school full with the students and teachers. Everyone was getting ready for the festival that would start a few more hours.

"Gajeel-kun!" Juvia greeted him from far, running to him. "Ah, Gajeel-kun." She looked at him, up and down, surprisingly. "What are you wearing?" She giggled. "You look so cute."

"Shut up, Juvia! This is dragon. Black dragon. Nothing cute about being a dragon," he protested. Juvia still giggling.

"But, you look so cute. You can't play haunted house with this cute face." She tweaked his cheeks.

"Oi! Oi! That's hurt!" He brushed his reddened cheeks while the girl giggled.

"Gajeel-kun, how do Juvia look?" She turned in front of him. He watched her head to toes. She wore a dark blue maid outfit. "Gajeel-kun." He took a pretty long time to answer. She turned again.

"No. Nothing special. As usual."

"Gajeel-kun!" She shrieked, lightly pushed his shoulder. Gajeel grinned widely. "Juvia got to go. Don't forget to come to our maid café, Master," said Juvia, bowed shyly in front of him. She waved at him while running back to her class.

"She is really a sweet girl." Mirajane stood beside him. Gajeel rolled his eyes. "I still can't believe you're that close."

"Where's your costume?" he asked when he saw wearing only a light pink dress. She smiled.

"I only take care of the entrance. No costume needed." She suddenly stared long at him. "What costume suit me? What do you think?"

"Nah, any costume. You should try Ju-on part." She nodded.

"Is it like this?" She loosened her tied hair, messed them over her soft face and glared at him. Her blue eyes could be seen behind her white hair. The way she glared at him, the way she smiled, brought shivers through his spine.

"I-I t-think I s-should l-look around first. See you." He paced away from her.

"Mira." A hand touched her shoulder. Slowly, she turned around to see who it was. "AH!" Erza jumped off, holding her chest seeing her friend's wide open as of the eyes. Mirajane quickly straightened her hair. She giggled at Erza's startled face. A few seconds later, she joined her giggling friend, while returned into their haunted house.

(")7

Juvia entered her beautifully decorated class. Everyone seemed very happy and looked forward for the festival. This was her first time experiencing this grans event, she felt very nervous.

Lucy and Levy were arranging the cups and plates at one side of the classroom. Lisanna was checking everything they should have for their maid café. Cana and some girls were arranging the meals and making sure they were enough for the customers. Guys were cleaning their class so that their café was clean and comfortable for their customers.

Suddenly, the door burst opened. Revealing a boy with pink hair. Juvia who was helping the classmates preparing drinks fall onto the floor. Her friends quickly helped her get up.

"Haha, guys. Miss me?" he shouted. The other classmates ignored him. Except Lisanna. She jumped into his arms.

"God, we missed you a lot! How's the game?" Their hugs broke. The boy grinned.

"We are Magnolia. Of course we win." Another boy entered the class. He had black hair. He looked a little frowned. Juvia eyed him for a while. Until she get caught staring. He stared at her back. Long. She felt her cheeks warmed. She quickly turned away, making herself busy with her making-drinks job. She felt her heart pounding faster. She wondered if the friends next to her could hear her heart's fast-paced rhythm.

Feeling awkward been stared, she took the chance of the finished preparing drinks to go out. Her heart raced as she walked passed through him.

She walked around the school. As early as 8 am, people started flooding the school compound. The stalls set up at the school lawn toward the academic building were full of students and customers. She went to her class' stall, selling sweet desert. Kids were surrounding it. They really loved sweets. Juvia sneaked into the stall. Her desert almost finished. She was so happy. She went a little far from the stall and took out her phone.

"Hello, Aya-san," she spoke as her call connected.

"Yes, Juvia-sama." A woman voice, around 40s answered the call.

"Please send all the desert I made last night. Including the one in the small container. That one for Gajeel-kun. Send it to my school," she said, smilingly.

"Sure, Juvia-sama. But, the three boxes Juvia-sama brought this morning?" Juvia chuckled.

"They almost finished. I had to prepare for this evening too. Please bring them all."

"Yes, milady."

"Oh yes, since you'll be here, why don't you enjoy the festival. Juvia will take you to her class. It is amazing," she said excitedly. Her maid on the other end just smiled. "Okay. Juvia will be waiting for you. Bye." She ended the call. She couldn't help to smile, remembering her deserts were almost finished. It meant that her desert tasted good.

(")7

Juvia entered her class when she was sure that the black-haired boy wasn't in it. Her class was full of customers. Her friends, some taking the orders and some were preparing the orders. She joined Levy stood by the door, waited and greeted customers that entered their café.

"Welcome home, goshuujin-sama(master)!" They greeted, bowed down their head when a customer reached the door. The customer stood there, surprised with their actions. When they lifted their head, Juvia almost fell down the floor laughing. Gajeel sharply stared at her.

"Gajeel-kun should see his face. It was priceless." She led Gajeel to an empty table. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oi, get into character. A maid shouldn't speak like that with her master," Gajeel said.

"Juvia is sorry, goshuujin-sama. What would you like to have?" She took out a small notebook, to take his order.

"Do I have to pay for this?" he asked. She couldn't help to smile. _Stingy as always._

"Yes, goshuujin-sama."

"Just a glass of water." He finally made a decision after a few minutes of thinking and watching around.

"Sure, goshuujin-sama." She skipped to place the order. A few second later, she came back. "Enjoy the meal, goshuujin-sama." A glass of melon juice and a small plate of pudding.

"Oi, what is this? I didn't order this." He pushed the plate away.

"It's okay. It's Juvia's treat. Enjoy." She went to entertain other customers.

Gajeel tried to spoon the pudding, but the spoon was for small for his huge 'dragon' hand. Juvia giggled seeing him, struggling to take the spoon.

"Why don't you take it off first?" Another blue-haired asked him, sitting next to him.

"Ah, no need for that. This thing is as hard to take it off as to wear it back. It's a waste." Levy giggled. She took a spoonful of the pudding and directed to him. Gajeel startled.

"I'm just helping. I tasted this, it's great. It would be a waste if you don't try it. Come on. Ah," she said. Gajeel looked around him. Some of the maids were focusing on him. He felt his cheeks burning. Then he saw Juvia's encouraging face. _Damn! She's gonna bragging this till I die._ "Come on." He looked at her face. She wore a maid costume just like Juvia, but why did she looked more…adorable? _What am I thinking?_ He could feel his heart pacing, almost jumping out of his chest.

He stood up. He should return to his class before Erza killed him, he said before storming out of the class. Levy smiled. He was so adorable. Juvia went to her.

"He is so adorable, right?" Levy unconsciously nodded. She kept staring at the door smilingly until she was being watched. All her girlfriends smiled at her with shining eyes. She quickly stood up. Going to the stall, she said.

"Aw~" said the girls in unison.

(")7

It was almost mid day. Gajeel was resting outside his classroom, or haunted house, enjoying his break time before his evening shift. Mirajane was greeting every customer smilingly. Quite fun to scared people off. He couldn't help to laugh on every priceless scared face.

"Hello, Juvia," greeted Mira. Juvia glanced at him. "Come to enjoy our haunted house?" Juvia nodded.

"Gajeel-kun is not inside?" she asked. A dragon monster should be inside the house, scaring people off.

"No. He just finished his morning shift. His next shift would be this evening at 2 pm." Juvia grinned.

"Gajeel-kun, let's go," she said. She pulled his hand. He hesitated to follow her.

"I knew everything in the house. It won't be a surprise," he protested, tried to pull his hand off her.

"Juvia saw Gajeel-kun blushed while with Levy-chan," she whispered, slid her hand around his arm. He growled.

"Damn, woman. You blackmailed me." Juvia giggled. They just stepped into the house when Mirajane greeted a new customer. "Gray, you're back!" She hugged him. Juvia glanced at him. _Him!_ She quickly pulled Gajeel into the house, without turning back.

The house was dark. She gripped his arm tighter and closed their distant. Her eyes wondered around. Suddenly, sound of heavy footsteps heard and closer. She was too afraid to turn around. She quickly closed her eyes. Slowly, her shoulder felt heavy. She gripped Gajeel's arm harder. She slowly looked over her shoulder. A huge figure, bout seven feet high, with blood on his face, his eyes bruised, grinning at her.

"AH!" She shouted, jumped into Gajeel's arms. The man walked closer to her. Gajeel loose his patient. _This is crazy._ He punched the man right on his face. They watched the man fell onto the floor.

"Gajeel-kun, you…he…" she stuttered. Gajeel pulled her. "Let's go," he said. At the same time, she saw a glimpse of that boy. That raven-haired boy.

They entered new section of the house. The room was a little bright with red light. Suddenly, a woman figure appeared slowly from the dark. Her hair covered most of her face. Her hands were in the air, directed toward them. Juvia hid behind Gajeel. _This woman._ They both stepped backward. She came closer. Her hands touched Gajeel's neck. The grips suddenly tightened. Juvia moved away from struggling Gajeel. Unconsciously, she hid behind the boy, previously Mirajane called him Gray. She held his arm tightly. Gajeel, as he freed from the woman's grip, he took the chance to punch her. But his fist was caught hard the woman. She moved her hair away revealing her face.

"Erza!" "Erza-san!" The two teens behind them shouted. They then looked at each other. At that time, Juvia realized whose arm she had been holding.

"What do you think are you doing?" Erza shouted on his face. The guy in the dragon suit growled, leaving Erza mad. Juvia quickly ran after him. Apologized to Erza in the process.

"Gajeel-kun," she called. He was nowhere in sight. She sighed. Another ghost appeared. She shouted and ran toward the way she came, bumped into Gray. They both fell onto the floor. Still frightened, she quickly got on her feet, ran to the entrance while muttering 'sorry'. Gray watched the girl leaved until she lost from his sight.

Mirajane shocked to see Juvia came out of the entrance door. She barely breathed. She held her chest while looking for Gajeel.

"Gajeel-kun." She touched his shoulder. "Juvia is sorry." She wrapped her hand around his arm. He just 'hmm' her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Let's go to the ground. Juvia treat you with her pudding. Her first three boxes were sold out before 10," she told him proudly.

"Yeah, right."

"Gajeel-kun hasn't tried it yet. Juvia asked Aya-san to bring other boxes. Juvia made one special for you. Actually, the one Levy-chan almost spooned you this morning was one of Juvia made. You missed her pudding." She could see his ears turned red. She giggled. "Gajeel-kun, you're blushing," she whispered.

"Shut up."

Far behind them, Gray watched them walked merrily away from him. he turned to Mirajane.

"Who are they? Haven't seen them before," he asked Mirajane. The white-haired smiled.

"They are cute, right. The gruff is Gajeel Redfox. He's my classmate. The girl is Juvia Loxar. Your new classmate. They always like that. Cuddling sweetly with each other." She smiled. "Oh, Juvia got sponsored to study here," she added.

"Are they…" She eyed him.

"Don't tell me you're interested in her." Gray startled. "Too late, Gray. She's taken."

"Don't get any idea, Mira. I'm just asking. I never see her before," he defended himself.

"Her only?" Mira laughed lightly. "They came when you went for the tournament. By the way, congratulations on your big winning." Gray smirked.

"It's nothing. That droopy eyes took all the fame for him. Huh, that bastard." He walked away from Mirajane. "See you, Mira." Waving his hand without turning around.

**(")7**

**Me: OMG! she interested in u!**

**Gajeel: who?**

**Me: don't tell me u don't know.**

**Gajeel: stop playing guess, bitch!**

**Me: actually we haven't started guessing yet**

**Juvia: Juvia know!**

**Gajeel: who?**

**Me: oh, he interested to know**

**Gajeel: shut up, bitch!**

**Me:lalala~**

**Juvia: please read and review to reveal it!**

**Me: good, Juvia-chan (patting her head)**


	5. Reunion

**Here's Chapter 5!**

**I didn't own Fairy Tail. but, Please review! onegaishimasu.**

**(")7**

Juvia walked out of her café (class) with a pail of water. She walked down the stairs to the second level. _Juvia wants to visit Gajeel-kun first. _She walked along the hallway toward class 3A. She spotted him, talking to someone. Laxus was there too. But – that someone was familiar. Very familiar.

Gajeel caught Juvia walking toward them. He could clearly see her curious and nervous face at the same time. He almost didn't hear the conversation he was in.

Juvia stood behind that someone. Her trembling hand touched his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder. Juvia almost cried, confirming her curiousity.

"Juvia," he said. In a blink of an eye, he soaked wet. Juvia stood in front of her with her empty pail. Gajeel and Laxus already moved away from them as they saw she raised her pail. "Juv…" He stopped as Juvia's hand came across her face. Mirajane and Erza who was watching them gaped.

Juvia turned, wiped her teary eyes with her back hand. Her steps halted when her hand got caught. Before he could say anything, she snatched her hand off him. He watched her retreating back. He then saw Gajeel followed her after patted his back.

Mirajane elbowed Erza. The student's president eyed her friend sharply.

(")7

Juvia sat lonely behind the gym. It was quite and lonely. She took off her navy-and-white headband.

"Baka." Juvia turned her face away. "A few days ago, you whined about him didn't come to see you. Now, when he's here, you poured water over him and slapped him." Gajeel sat next to her. Juvia didn't say anything. She'd stay silent. "But, it'd pretty cool watching you slapped him there. You got stamped your hand on his face. His tattoo is cool, but…" He laughed out loud, clutching his stomach. He slowed down before continuing, "but, his face no longer handsome. You got pretty long nails there." Juvia turned to him, before looked down to her fingers.

"He's hurt?" she concern asked.

"Nah, just a little scratch. Nothing much."

Gajeel stood up. Her eyes followed his leaving back, until she saw that 'someone'. Jellal sat next to Juvia, the place Gajeel just left a few second ago. She stared at his face. Gajeel was right. She scratched his face. She was about to touch the wound when he turned to her.

"I can see that you're mad," he started.

"Does it hurt?" she asked. "Juvia is sorry." He chuckled. They silent for a moment. "Long time," she broke. "It's been a long time since you leave our house." Jellal just silent, waiting for the girl to free all her pain. "She doesn't care about what happened between you and Papa. That's your problem. She always hopes one day you might come back to her. Like before. Seems it will never happen. You come here just to see Gajeel-kun," her voice shaken, "not her. Sometimes, she wondered if you no longer love her."

"Juvia," he tried to interrupt.

"Ne, Nii-san." She inhaled. "Have you ever thought of leaving Juvia? Do you think Juvia should receive the same treatment you gave to Papa?" she asked, toneless. Jellal took her hand into his hands. He stared at the pale skin of his sister.

"I'm sorry for abandoning you. Papa would be mad if he saw you with me."

"Seems you concern about Papa more than Juvia." Jellal sighed.

"I'm sorry. But everything I done is just to make sure that you're safe. I can't bear to see you hurt. You know that I love you so much," he said, but not enough to convince his little sister.

"What made you leave?" She looked directly into his eyes. "Why can't you tell Juvia why you leave? Why it's so hard to tell Juvia the reason? You said you love Juvia." Her eyes watered. Jellal turned away when he couldn't answer all the questions. "You turned away," he turned back to her. "You didn't love Juvia anymore. You hate her!" She stood up to leave.

But, his hand stopped her. He pulled her facing him, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Juvia." Their foreheads touched. "I always love you. Please do not doubt it. I do. But, I can't stay with you. Like I said, I don't want you to get hurt. I wish I would always be close to you so that I could protect you. But, I can't. Close to you mean I'll hurt you."

"Nothing hurt her more than separated from you," she cut in. He smiled. Juvia hugged her older brother.

"So, am I forgiven?" She giggled, shook her head.

"No. Juvia is still upset because you choose Gajeel-kun over Juvia." Jellal chuckled.

Suddenly some 'ehem' stopped them. They turned. Laxus leaned against the edge of the sole building, watching at his watch. He kissed her forehead and caressed her blue lock before leaving with the young teacher.

Juvia smiled. At least, she knew that her only brother still loved her. He never changed. He promised her. He would always there for her.

"Get over it already!" Juvia snapped. Gajeel chuckled. "I can't believe I made you jealous."

"Nevermind. At least, Juvia got her Nii-san back. She will never, ever hand him to Gajeel-kun." Gajeel wrapped his arm around the bluenette's neck, pulled her to his side.

"Whatever. You owed me a pudding. Let's go." She pushed him away.

"No. Since Nii-san is here, Juvia thinks she's going to give the pudding to Nii-san. He must have missed Juvia's pudding so much," she said, walked ahead of him.

"Oi, oi! Don't you dare to do that!" He ran after her. Juvia giggled, running away from the cute-but-supposed-to-be-scary 'dragon'.

(")7

The festival ended better than expected. Late in the evening, the school started to empty. Only leaving those who haven't finish with cleaning. Juvia just finished helping Lisanna and Levy putting the things they used that day in a car. They separated there. Lisanna took Levy with her, leaving Juvia waiting for her Gajeel-kun. A few minutes later, Gajeel appeared with a scowl on his face. And, he was still wearing his cute dragon costume. Juvia smiled cynically.

"Juvia can't believe Gajeel-kun loves his dragon costume so much," she teased him. He growled.

"Nobody helps me with it. I don't know what that demon Mira did. She'd totally made this crap hard. I thought I just wait for you then." Juvia patted his back.

"At least Gajeel-kun looks cute in it," she teased him again. "No, Juvia swears. Gajeel-kun is DAMN adorable in it," she said when she saw Gajeel's sharp glance. An '_I'm going to kill you_' glance. Juvia stutteringly laughed, with her feets stepped backward. She shouted aloud when Gajeel ran after her.

BUK!

She fell onto something. Soft. She looked below her. "Ah." That boy. He underneath Juvia. His raven eyes stared into hers. Her heart pounding faster. It was speeding! _Why is Juvia feeling like this?_ She bet he might hear her heart. She felt her face warm. They were so close. She could feel his breathes. His steady, even breathes. He looked calm. Or maybe a little discomfort. _He is so handsome. He is…_

She felt her body being pulled away from that boy. She turned around. Gajeel pulled her up with his huge hands. She stood on her feet. Then she saw the boy stood too. That time she realized. He was not wearing clothes. No, no. He not wore shirt. She shyly glanced at his perfect body. She watched him leaving toward the field. There were some other boys. Seemingly, they were playing football. _He is so handsome. Juvia couldn't believe there is such a handsome guy in this school. Good looking. Handsome. Perfect, sexy bod…_

"Ouch!" She brushed her head. "That IS hurt!"

"You're drooling," he said. She quickly brushed her mouth. Wait! No liquid, no saliva! Gajeel burst out loud. She hit him with her handbag right on his head, and then ran away quickly. She laughed as Gajeel cutely chased her in his dragon costume.

As for Gray, he glanced back to the couple. He snorted at the unlikely, unfit, disharmony or whatsoever words, couple.

**(")7**

**i got a little problem. the next chapter will be late. i can't promise how late is that late, but it will be late. i got a lot of things to do. so, please wait. thanks for all your support.**


	6. Misunderstanding

**chapter 6 is here. sorry for the late update. i got exam. just got time to write.**

**Disclaimer: i didn't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Hiro-san did. even this story has nothing to do with Fairy Tail. it just a mere story.**

**Please review! Enjoy!**

**(")7**

Her bag was thrown on the sofa, while she continued to her room. She threw herself on her bed, face down. She sighed. Everything was fun at the school today. At least, that what she was trying to convince herself.

'I always love you.' She turned, lied on her back. 'I always love you.' Those words like echo to her head. She jumped onto her feet, made way to the kitchen. 'Please don't doubt it.'

"DAMN, MIRA!" she shouted. "I shouldn't listen to her. I'm going to kill that bitch."

Flashback

_I walked besides a sole building near the field, the gym. I wondered where Juvia had gone. She looked pretty much hurt there. Then, I heard someone talked._

'_-bear to see you hurt.' I knew that voice. He – 'You know that I love you so much.' What? Who is he talking to? I wanted to know who that bit – I mean, that girl is._

'_What made you leave?' That voice. She is – 'Why can't you tell Juvia why you leave?' JUVIA? That bi – girl is Juvia? I thought her with Gajeel._

_For the moment, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I didn't know why but it hurts me. My hand clutches my chest as I keep listening to them._

'_I always love you,' I hear him said. My heart shattered. Why? 'Please don't doubt it.' I couldn't bear to listen anymore. As I turned around, I saw Laxus. He stared at me with his usual expressionless face. He didn't say anything, just stare. If he did, I won't listen anyway. I won't forget what he had done. Even though the whole world forgave him._

End of flashback

Erza leaned against her kitchen cabinet with a glass of hot chocolate. She took a sip. Still remembering Laxus's expressionless face. Not that the she was caught eavesdropping Juvia and her boyfriend and frustrated, not that. Of course she wasn't frustrated! _Yeah, right! You can convince Mira with that! _Erza sighed again. Laxus. Mirajane. Laxus. Lisanna. Mirajane.

She crashed her glass on the cabinet she'd leaned on. The glass broke into two halves. She sighed again. She took a piece of cloth by the sink to clean her mess.

Her mind was at mess. That blue-haired guy. Why she had to feel like this? Come on, Erza! You can't take other's property! She'd still remember his gentle touch, his soft glance, his sweet smile. DAMN! Not again. You just met him twice, Erza! Twice! And he chose a girl with short blue hair over you. You were lost. The great Erza lost her love over a new bluenette. The great Erza was lost.

"SHUT UP!" Damn, mind! You're not helping.

If she was some sort normal high school girl, she might be crying right now. For one-sided love. But, she was the great Erza. Who always had great expectation and made calm decision. What the hell was calm decision needed right now? Yes, it needed. Making decision calmly was needed so that she would find reasons and finally accepted that…_you lose, Erza-SAMA_!

"SHUT UP!" She fell on her bed again. "You're not helping," she whispered to no one.

"_Just admit it. You just been dumped."_ She did?

"Wait, I don't even know his name, how can I been dumped?" She rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop it already. Just help me over him." She closed her eyes.

"_So, now you admit that you lost? Against a new girl? A blue-haired girl?" _She tried to ignore her mind. She was just couldn't think straight. "_Don't you think that his blue hair was so gorgeous?" _Unconsciously, Erza nodded. _"Maybe…Just maybe, he thought that blue hair is beautiful."_ She opened her eyes. _"That's why…" _Erza sat up. _"He chose a bluenette. Just like his. So…"_

"NO! Never! I'll never do it. End of discussion. We're not going to speak about this. Again. Ever again." She jumped off her bed. She took her keys on a cupboard in the living room and stormed out of her house.

(")7

Erza entered her classroom right before her female teacher entered. She sat on her seat next to Mirajane. That girl smiled as usual. Behind her, Gajeel was sleeping again. She tried to not looking at Mirajane because she had been avoiding her since yesterday. Mira was a total demon. She was the reason Erza went eavesdropped yesterday. And of course she wanted to know the story.

"How's yesterday?" Erza gulped. She was so unlucky. She woke up late because of her brain's protest. Right before she went to school, she found out that her bicycle's tire leaked. And she missed bus that she had to run to school. Now, Mira was about to torment her more.

"Nothing." _Stop asking, Mira._ But she knew that demon never stop until she satisfied.

"Gajeel," Mira turned to Gajeel. "Who's that guy yesterday? The one with blue hair." He lifted his head with his sleepy eyes.

"Why?"

"Nothing. He's just so handsome. I've seen him twice. When you're going to introduce him to me?" Erza's eyes widened. Gajeel was no longer sleepy. "Does he have something with Juvia?" Gajeel stared at Mirajane. Erza froze. She looked like not breathing.

"Why don't you ask her? I don't have anything to do with that bloody idiot."

"Heh, you looked very close to each other," Erza interrupted. "He came twice for you. With his to idiotic accessories."

"Someone's jealous," Mirajane whispered to her ears.

"Shut up." Erza turned the male student behind her. "Why'd he come?"

"Why the fuck that I have to tell you?"

"Because I am the student's President and I have the right to know what is going on around the students. Including YOU," she explained with half raised-voice.

"Go fuck with that Prez thing. Like I care."

"Is there anything you want to share with the class, Mr. Redfox, Miss Scarlet?" A small, sweet voice interrupted them. They both looked at the small female teacher.

(")7

Gajeel stood outside the class again. One leg lifted, both hands spread out to his sides and one pen in his mouth. He struggled for balance. Erza was in the same situation, but she was more stable. She glanced at her classmate's struggling.

"I'lweik u feifordith," she told him.

"laik I kher."

"atbetfin u n akfuf? I saw u tokwihhinyehherday."

"I don uersan aeting u sei."

"Ionuersan y uarfoklofwiffatticer. Efendetbfuhedfainiuim." Gajeel fed up with her mumbling.

"Can you use proper words? I don't understand a single thing you said!" He shouted to her. The pen was no longer in his mouth.

"How dare you speak rudely to me?" She kicked him right on his stomach. Gajeel fell on the floor, clutching his stomach. He cursed in between his breath. He quickly got on his feet and walked straight to Erza. A huge grin drew on his face. He launched his fist toward the girl; luckily she managed to duck it. She sent her leg to his head but he able to halt it with his muscular hands.

Laxus, who was just arrived at class 3A witnessed the commotion. All the class members crowded in front of the class. The female teacher quickly grabbed his arm as she found his appearance there. He watched his two students' fight for a moment. Both of them seemed enjoying their fight. Maybe not Erza. Her face getting furious in every attack. Gajeel was different. His smirk grew bigger. Like he was provoking Erza in his moves.

"Mira," he called. Mirajane nodded and moved from where she stood.

Mirajane went stood right behind Erza while Laxus behind Gajeel. The two fighters didn't realize the other two. In breath 3, 2, 1… Laxus and Mirajane grabbed their respective prey at the same time. Surprised by them, the two began to attack Mirajane and Laxus. On the contrary, Laxus and Mirajane attacked them first. Mirajane hit Erza right on her face while Laxus fisted Gajeel on his stomach. Both of them fell unconsciously on the floor. Laxus and Mirajane unconsciously high-fived while watching the two fallen fighters.

(")7

Juvia ran into the infirmary. Followed by Levy, Lucy and Lisanna. Evergreen and Cana joined them later.

Gajeel and Erza sat on their beds with unsatisfied face. Mirajane smiled as always, sitting by Erza's side.

"Gajeel-kun!" Juvia went to his side. She pushed his shoulder gently. "Juvia thought you were severely injured." Gajeel didn't say anything. "Juvia is very sorry for Gajeel-kun's bad attitude." She bowed to Erza. At the same time, Natsu and Gray entered the infirmary. Juvia blushed as she saw Gray. She quickly turned to Gajeel, pretending she was busy nursing him.

"Erza fights in school. That's pretty rare," said Natsu, walked off to Gajeel. "Fight me," he said to Gajeel. Gajeel raised his eyebrow. Even every eye in the room was on Natsu.

"Er, Natsu-san…"

"I'm serious. Erza never fight anyone before except for certain reason. Since you could fight her, I want to fight you. After I've defeat you, I'm going to defeat Erza." Gajeel chuckled.

"She is right in front of you. Why don't you ask her directly? Why need me?"

"It's not that easy to ask a fight from Erza." Everyone nodded. Juvia eyed Gajeel. A smirk grew on his lips.

"Gajeel-kun, don't," she whispered. She held his hand. Gray who was standing near Erza's bed twitched as he saw Juvia held Gajeel's hand.

"Not interested." Juvia relieved. "I just wanted to kill Laxus now."

Erza stared at Mirajane. The white-haired girl smiled. No sign of nervousness even though she knew Erza was mad for hitting her on her face. She got broken, bleeding nose and bruises.

"Juvia-chan." Mirajane quickly changed their topic. She was very expert at changing people's attention. "Who was that guy yesterday?" Juvia gapped. Gray confused. _There was another guy?_ The other girls looked interested. Erza pretended not hearing. "The one with blue hair?" she asked, smilingly.

"There's one with blue hair?" asked Lisanna. Her sister nodded.

"With a sexy red tattoo on his face." Mirajane supported her idea.

"Sexy? Tattoo?" Lucy and Levy whispered in unison.

"Was he handsome?" asked Cana. Juvia panicked. She held Gajeel's hand tighter.

"Very handsome. And sexy. You guys so unlucky. I met him twice." The girls' face drawn frustrated while Natsu and Gray irritated. "Juvia-chan, is he your boyfriend?" Mirajane asked.

"BOYFRIEND?" All of the shouted, except Mirajane and Erza. Juvia stared at Gajeel, pleaded for a help. Gajeel turned his face away, not getting involved in anything. "Then, who's Gajeel?" They asked in unison, all pointing at the student.

"Well, he wasn't Juvia's boyfriend," she explained nervously. A loud 'what!' heard again. This time, Erza joined. "His name is Jellal. Juvia's brother."

"Brother," said Mirajane in relieved, while elbowing Erza slightly. Looked carefully, there were tint of pink on her cheeks. "I thought you're a couple. You looked good together."

"I can't believe you choose Gajeel over him," said Cana. Juvia tried to deny when Lucy spoke.

"That is her brother. I'm sure if they aren't sibling, Juvia will choose him."

"What's good about that idiot," mumbled Gajeel.

"Aw, Gajeel is jealous." All the eyes set on him, made him blushed.

"No, it's not…Juvia…" Everybody kept whispering to each other, not hearing her explanation. "Gajeel-kun…" Even Gajeel didn't care.

"I'm sure I'm far better than that tattooed idiot."

"Juvia, care to share what happened yesterday?" asked Mirajane.

"Em, Nii-san didn't live with Juvia and Papa anymore. He moved out about three years ago. Before he finished his college. He had an argument with Papa before he left. Juvia never hear anything from him anymore. She only knew his being through Gajeel-kun. He always meeting Gajeel-kun. Even during in Hargeon. He even told Gajeel-kun to not telling Juvia about their meeting." She wiped her watered eyes.

"Juvia-chan, I'm sorry for bringing this up." Juvia shook her head.

"It's okay. She'd been bottling it up till today. She felt relieved after telling you. Even better after she slapped Nii-san yesterday." She giggled.

"You slapped him?" Lucy asked.

"You missed that time. Everyone was very shocked. Even our great Erza shocked. Her face was priceless." Erza snorted.

"Hey, what made Erza willing to fight Gajeel?" Suddenly Levy returned to their very mean there. Every eye fell on Erza.

"Yes. Erza, why you fought him? Not me?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing. I wasn't in a good mood. That's all."

"That would be a pretty bad mood." Everyone nodded, agreed to Lucy. "What was really happened?"

"Forget about it. Let's go back to class. Mira, you owe me." She ordered all her friends to leave. Juvia helped Gajeel stood. The male student then barked that he could do it by himself. Juvia just giggled. She could see that he still felt the pain being hit by their teacher. Far from them, Gray and Levy eyed them. Mixed feeling growling in their stomachs.

As everyone had walked a little farther from them, Erza stopped Mirajane. She pushed the white-haired demon to the wall.

"What happened?" she asked. The friend just smiled. "Is there anything between you and Laxus?" Mirajane slowly pushed Erza's body.

"There's nothing happened. It happened just like that. I don't even remember how it happened," Mirajane explained.

"Why?"

"Because only we knew that only I can handle you." Erza was so disappointed. Mirajane cupped her face. "Everything had passed. Why can't we let it go now? It was already five years. Maybe we should forget about it and…"

"And back to the way it used to be?" Mirajane didn't answer. "You still love him, don't you? I can't believe this." Erza roughly pushed her shoulder before stepped away, followed their friends. Mirajane sighed.

"Mira." She turned to the voice. She quickly bowed to the blond teacher before ran after her friends.

Laxus sighed. If he could turned back the time…

(")7


	7. Plan

**Here's Chapter 7. enjoy n review. onegaishimasu!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima hiro-san does.**

**(")7**

Levy erased everything she wrote. She stared at the question again, and then tried again. And again, the answer was wrong. _Argh!_

"Oi!" She didn't look up because she knew the voice. He called her again. She quickly put two fingers in the air.

"Two minutes. Let me finished this." Suddenly she felt something.

"What are you doing?" he asked, from above her shoulder. He looked intensely to her book. Levy felt her cheeks warm. His light breath brushed her cheek, making shivers went down her spine. "Wrong." He startled her. He tapped on her book, where her calculations wronged. "This is wrong. Here." He took her pencil and pushed her hand away, so he could have a space to write. He scratched something next to her calculations. "There," he said while putting down her pencil. "See where you're wrong." Levy analyzed her mistakes. Then she realized it. "Got it? Now, get me books." He pulled her off her chair.

She led him to a bookshelf. The bookshelf was a little hidden from the rest. It because it was the oldest and the biggest bookshelf in the library. He explained the assignment he needed to finish to her.

"Go pick the best books," he said. Her eyes widened.

"Why me? Why don't you pick yourself?" she asked.

"You're a librarian, right?" She nodded. "Then, you must know which books good and which not." She wanted to protest but she didn't know what else to say because what he said was true.

"Fine." She scanned the shelf before climbed up a ladder provided. Gajeel, at the same time, looked for books himself. "Here's the books."

"Throw it down." He looked up, but then he quickly looked down to the floor. "W-white p-panties?" he asked himself. Suddenly he fell on the floor.

"Oi! Watch out where you throw the book!" He shouted which earned 'sshhh' from other librarian. She mouthed 'sorry'. He brushed his head where the thick book fell on.

The next time she threw him a book, he waited to catch the book. At the same time, he tried hard not to look at her skirt. After around 10 books, she climbed down the ladder.

"Is it enough?" She sat next to him, watching him drawn into books again. She just received a 'hmm' from him. She slowly got on her feet to leave.

"Wait." He held her wrist. His other hand stills writing and his eyes still on books. Her heart almost exploded. It raced faster in her chest.

"W-what?" She tried hard to hide nervous and acted calm. Her eyes fell on his hand around her small wrist. Was her hand looked small or was his hand big?

"Take that book. Look for this information." He let her hand go and gave her a piece of paper. "I need to give this to Juvia today."

"Juvia?" Suddenly her heart boiled. "Why?" He didn't pay attention to her.

"Ah, what did you say? Did you say something?" He quickly change book to another.

"No. Nothing." She quickly did as he wanted her to. Sometime she glanced at him.

"Gajeel, how long have you known Juvia?"

"What? Juvia? Nah, I don't remember. We've been friends since we're kid. We went to the same school since in Hargeon." Levy nodded.

"She's beautiful, right?"

"Hm…She's an idiot. Jellal's fanatics." He seemed didn't like Jellal. "Let me see your works." He pulled papers from her hands. He then took the book Levy used just now. "You can't do this. That girl will copy it straight." He gave her back the papers. "And this is plagiarism." She stared at him as he returned to his works.

"Why Juvia?" she asked.

"I don't really have much friend. She's the only one I got. One I trust."

Levy quickly stood and ran away. Gajeel watched her with a confused face. "What the heck is that bookworm?"

(")7

Levy spread herself on her table. She didn't give attention to the lesson like she usually was. A short conversation she had with Gajeel really disappointed her. He made her very upset. She glanced at Juvia. That girl was paying her full attention to the lessons and taking some notes.

_What's so good about her? If her blue hair, I have blue hair too. Is it because she's taller? More curvaceous? Because she has bigger breasts? And I'm flat? WHY? He didn't even look at me! Why am I attracted to him? He just come the library when he had assignments to finish. He even admits he hates books. Even Juvia said so. Juvia again. Why there's always Juvia with him?_

Levy sighed. Why she had to feel that way to him? Someone so insensitive. Someone so rough. And why she had to be jealous to Juvia? They know each other for a long time. They even been together before they entered Magnolia high. Why she had to be so upset and frustrated?

(")7

As the class ended, Juvia went to Gajeel's class. But he wasn't there. Without she realized, Gray followed her. He was about to greet her when she stopped Levy to ask about her bestfriend. But, before Levy answered Gajeel called her.

"Juvia!" Gray hid behind a pillar. Juvia ran to him and slid her arm around his. She looked very happy to see him. Levy quickly leave, before someone got killed.

"Let's watch movie," Juvia suggested.

"No." Gajeel gave her a stacked of papers.

"Assignment again?" She took papers from him.

"Yes. And do not make mistake. I got half mark for previous assignment. How'd you do your work?" He looked furious. Juvia giggled.

"Don't mad. It was your fault too. Juvia can't understand your writing. She told you to correct your handwriting. She can't finish the assignment with such bad handwriting." She gently punched his chest. "Let's watch movie. Juvia already asked Aya-san bought the tickets. Then, Juvia will do your assignment. Juvia will be careful."

"You better be," he warned. Juvia giggled.

As they leaved far from him, Gray unhidden himself.

"Assignment?"

"So you noticed it too?" Gray turned to find Erza leaned against the pillar. "I think Juvia is too naïve. He is using her because of her naivety and intelligence," Erza explained.

"You mean?"

"Juvia is the new sponsored student. You might not hear it because she came when you went for your competition." Gray nodded.

"Got any idea?" Erza smirked.

(")7


	8. Friendship

**(")7**

Juvia and Gajeel walked along the road toward Gajeel's house. They talked about the movie they watched just now. Gajeel complained about how boring the movie was while Juvia argued that it was the best movie ever. Gajeel stopped at his house's gate. He turned around. Juvia watched him confusingly. He slowly picked up a stone. In one moved, he threw the stone to the other side of the road, diagonal to where they were standing. A few seconds later, two figures moved out from their hidden place.

"Erza-san!" Juvia called them. She invited them into Gajeel's house.

"What are you doing here?" he asked them. Gray turned his face.

"Ehem." She cleared her throat before continued, "We just passed by. Unfortunately we met you here." Juvia served them with orange juices.

Gray looked around. It was a simple house. Not much furniture. Just a coach in the living room. A cupboard full of books. Two bedrooms.

The door croaked opened. A guy with black hair entered. He was tall, even taller than Gajeel.

"Welcome home, Lily-san." The guy smiled.

"Ah, guests." Erza and Gray bowed a little. Lily disappeared into a room. Erza and Gray looked at each other. Without word, they knew what each other were trying to say.

A few minutes later, Gajeel and Lily joined them. Gajeel wore a black t-shirt with gray trousers. Lily wore opposite to his housemate. Juvia then disappeared into Gajeel's room. Erza and Gray looked at each other again. Seeming to confirm what they were thinking.

"So, who are your friends, Gajeel?" Lily asked.

"I'm Erza Scarlet. This is Gray Fullbuster. I'm Gajeel's classmate. He is Juvia's."

"Erza?" He felt like knew that name somewhere.

"She is the one that fought with Gajeel-kun the other day," Juvia interrupted.

"Ah, yes. I remembered." He stared at Erza. "I hoped he didn't disappoint you," he said, smiled a little. Juvia and Gray looked confused. Gajeel didn't care.

"Come to think of it again, you're the head judge for the karate tournament five years ago," Erza replied, chuckled. Lily giggled.

"I retired, Miss Scarlet." He took a sip from Gajeel's glass.

Gajeel called Juvia to his room. Gray observed them. A few minutes later, they came out. Juvia brought a laptop with her. They sat back where they were before. Erza continued her conversation with Lily, seeming to forget her very mission there. Gray joined Gajeel and Juvia.

Juvia typed something on the laptop. She leaned against Gajeel's shoulder while he observed her over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, Gray-san. Juvia is doing assignment." Her fingers danced gracefully and fast on the keyboard.

"Do we have any assignment?" She looked to him, caught his raven eyes. She blushed.

"Er, no. J-Juvia is helping Gajeel-kun's assignment." Erza and Lily turned to them.

"You still needed this girl's help, Gajeel." Gajeel snorted. "He doesn't know how to use computers. That's why he always goes to Juvia to finish his assignment."

"But Juvia hates doing Gajeel-kun's assignment. They're too much." Gajeel pushed her head gently. She giggled. "Look." She showed them a stack of papers. "Juvia has to type all these things."

"Oi, back to work." Juvia elbowed him.

"All of these?" Gray studied the papers. His eyes widened. Erza took the papers. She surprised to see it.

"Wait, is this all you do not entering class today?" she asked. Juvia nodded. "Why don't you take a computer class?" Gajeel didn't answer. Lily just stared at him. Erza confused seeing all of them.

Juvia continued with her work.

"You spell it wrong," Gray admonished.

"Where?" Gray came closer to her and showed her mistake. Their arms brushed, making Juvia almost jumped.

"How long had they been together?" Erza asked Lily, half whispered. Gajeel who was rested his head on Juvia's shoulder fell asleep.

"You got it wrong, Miss Scarlet. They are friends. Nothing more than that." Lily chuckled as he saw her confused face.

"But, they…"

"They are too close to fall in love to each other. They just completing each other's' emptiness." Erza shove closer to him.

"What do you mean?" They stared at the three. Juvia sometimes held Gajeel's head from fell from her shoulder, while she concentrated on her work, at the same time discussed it with Gray.

"They are just a bunch of troublesome children, Miss Scarlet. Their life isn't as simple as others." Erza could ask no more, even though there still many things in her mind.

(")7

Gajeel sat next to Lily. He just placed Juvia on his bed. Lily poured him a cup of tea.

"Still no news about your father?"

"Nah, that bastard isn't coming back." Lily chuckled.

"You've seen things he left to you?"

"No. Not interested."

"I hope you're aware that they are looking for that thing." When Gajeel didn't reply, he continued, "Why don't you just give it to Jellal?"

"He can't. They might aspect it. He isn't safe as well."

"Did he run for election?" Gajeel nodded. "Ultear and Meredy?"

"They'd still followed him around. Seemed he tried to send them away now." Lily nodded.

"He really is your father apprentice. He could read everyone's move. Just like your father."

"There's a teacher. At school."

"Why?"

"She linked to Zeref."

"She knows where he is?" Gajeel shook his head.

"Nobody knows. Laxus said that she hasn't seen him for a while now," he said. Them both stared at the ceiling. He turned to Lily. "I hope they didn't disturb you in your class." Lili smirked.

"I got pretty good students, you know." They silent. Gajeel closed his eyes. "How long are you going to hide this from her?" He opened his eyes. "You know you can't hide it forever."

"Then let it be as long as it would be. I'm too tired for all those things. I just wishing I didn't involve any further. I afraid they would hurt her."

"Both of you are alike. Both protecting her."

"Don't ever compare me with him. He already ruined part of his life. I haven't."

"Whatever you say, Gajeel. I afraid Juvia will agree with me."

"You still visit that pet shop?" he changed their topic.

"Why? Want to buy a cat?" Gajeel lifted his head, supported it with his hand.

"Nah, just wondering if you still having affair with the cat lady."

"God, we're just friend. And that cat lady got name. Please."

"Ah, of course you can't be as much friend as me and Juvia could be."

"Nobody can compare with your friendship. You know, you just close her chance of getting a boyfriend."

"It's alright. Whoever wants to be her boyfriend has to pass through me." Gajeel laughed. Lily facepalmed.

**(")7**


	9. Threat

**(")7**

Juvia was scaling on a long rod laid near the school field. She had been scaling back and forth a few times. School almost empty. Sometimes, she glanced to the school gate. Without her realized, the dark clouds arrived. A few drops of clear water fell on her hands. The water droplets fell harder into a great torrent.

"You're not coming in?" Lisanna appeared next to her. "You'll wet," she said. Juvia giggled.

"Lisanna-san too." They both laughed.

They ran, danced under the rain. Laughed and giggled. Shouts and sang along. They were having too much fun.

"I love rains!" Lisanna shouted.

"Yeah!" Juvia shouted. Then, they laughed.

They lay on the field. Eyes closed and smiled widely.

"Gajeel-kun will mad if he sees Juvia under the rain." She giggled, imagining Gajeel's red face. Suddenly the rain stopped. She opened her eyes. An umbrella…and…She quickly sat up.

"Gray-san," she muttered.

"You seemed having a lot of fun," he said. Juvia searched for Lisanna. Then she saw the white-haired girl under the roof. Waving at her.

"Juvia thought Gray-san already left." She stood up. They both walked to the roof.

"I was in the student council room. I saw you here. Don't you catch a cold later, playing under the rain?" he asked. She shook her head.

"She loves rain so much. Gajeel-kun must be very mad if he sees her."

"She?" he asked, confusingly.

"Em, Juvia means – she is Juvia. I – She –"

"Oh, I understand. Third person's," Gray replied, nodded slowly. She giggled nervously.

"Juvia-sama!" A young girl, around their age, ran toward them with a pink umbrella. Juvia smiled.

"Aries-san."

"Juvia-sama, I'm sorry. I forgot to come and get you. I'm very sorry." She bowed down a few times. She almost cried. Juvia smiled.

"It's okay. Let's go." Juvia moved to shelter under Aries' umbrella. "Gray-san, see you." She waved at before leaving.

"I'm sorry, Juvia-sama." The girl apologized again. Juvia hugged her shoulder.

"It's okay. Oh, Juvia is sorry. She is wet. She played under the rain just now." They both giggled.

Gray watched them leaving. Juvia and the girl disappeared in a black luxurious car.

"Sama?" he asked himself, walked back to the student council's room.

In the student council's room, Lisanna greeted him with a huge smile. Her clothes still wet. Her shoes were nowhere. Gray just ignored her.

"I can't believe my eyes. Ice King melted!" She almost jumped onto Gray, making him stepped backward, with his hand ready to push her away, if she comes any closer.

"You're wet, you know that!" He shouted.

"You mad when I wet. What about her?" Her cynical smile still on her face. He mumbled 'whatever' while taking seat on a chair. Lisanna followed him.

"Ne, ne, what's so good about her?" He looked into her eyes. She was still smiling. Gray sighed. This girl would never stop, just like her sister.

"Do not come here! You'll get me wet!" He pushed her away. Lisanna giggled.

Erza entered the room, followed by several others. They sat on their respective chairs. Erza cleared her throat before started the council meeting.

"Is everyone here?" she asked. The members looked at each other, to verify if anyone missing. Gay raised his hand.

"Can you ask Lisanna to change her clothes? She's all wet." Lisanna grinned, quickly jumped off her chair before Erza makes any statement. She slowly leaved the room.

"Thank you, Lisanna. Okay, let's continue with our meeting." A girl with purple hair stood. She held a piece of paper.

"I've just received the invitation to Olympiad. I've talked to Erza and Master about this. They agreed with the previous team." Every member nodded, seeming to agree with the idea. "However," she took back her attention she supposed to have. "I have another idea." They whispered among each other.

"Lucky, you haven't told me any idea," Erza said. She nodded.

"I want to build new team." The whispers grew louder. "I've talked to the teacher that will accompany the team. He agreed with the idea," she explained.

"Wait! _He_? What do you mean by _he_?" Gray asked.

"Are you saying that Mavis isn't going to accompany the team? Like usual?" another member asked. Lucky remained calm.

"Everyone, please calm down! Lucky haven't outspan her idea." Mirajane tried to calm them down, but they just ignored her.

"SHUT UP!" Erza banged the table. "Lucky, continue!" Lucky cleared her throat before continued.

"The team's new teacher is Laxus-sensei. And I will be on the team as well." She stopped waited for any comment.

"So, that's why you make new idea? That's why you're proposing new team? Because you want to be on the team again? You're frustrated over your losing against Lucy?"

"Cana, calm down." Mirajane pulled the brunette down.

"That's it?" Gray asked. "That's why you're proposing new team?"

"I'll be on the team, but I'm not participating the Olympiad. I'll be their, em, guardian, I called it. As the head of academic committee," she explained. "And I have one member I want to be on the team. Gajeel Redfox." In one second, the council silent.

"Why didn't you take Juvia Loxar, instead of him?" Cana protested again.

"Levy," she called. Levy slowly stood up. She tried to remain calm as Lucky.

"I-I-I think-Gajeel is – em – a good choice – "

"Don't make her blind you, Levy!" Cana shouted. "Just because you like him, you agree with her?"

"Levy likes Gajeel?" The council chaos again.

"No, no. It's not that." She took her book out. "He – "

"I agree with him in the team," Erza spoke, silent the whole council. "But – why Laxus?" She looked at Lucky. "Mavis isn't going to be their advisor again? It doesn't make sense."

"Yeah. Mavis is so passionate about the team. She always looking forward for the Olympiad every year," another member supported her.

"It's actually like this. Mavis actually wants to advise the team again this year. But Laxus voluntarily to advise the team. They talked about it sometimes, which I'd not allow to hear. Then, Mavis agreed." Erza clenched her fist.

"Then, what's your idea about the team?" Mirajane asked. "I don't think Gajeel will agree to join the team."

"About him, I think you can manage him," she replied. Mirajane nodded. "About the new team, I'm going to audition for them. The whole students."

"What do you think you're doing? Singing competition?" Gray chuckled with his questions.

"Don't you think the whole students will take a lot of time?" Lisanna appeared at the door, with PJ's clothes. "When will the Olympiad?" She sat on her chair next to Gray.

"Three months from now. Laxus will screen the students before we choose the ones."

"What do you mean by _we_?" Gray asked.

"We. The student council," she replied.

"How about the old team?" Cana asked.

"Depends. If they pass the audition, they'll be on the team again. If not – " She raised her shoulders.

"Is there any particular reason why you changing the team?" A boy with brown short hair asked. He sat a little to the back.

"Em, yes. The rules of the Olympiad have been changed. That's from what I heard."

"What rules?" Gray asked.

"I'm sorry. I can't answer that question. I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Cana asked.

"I don't know. I heard that the rules changed but I don't know which rules." Her voice rose. She tensed.

"Let's stop it here." Erza walked out of the room. When nobody moved, she shouted them to leave. In one split second, the council room empty. Except the purple-haired girl. She put her head on the table.

"That was fun." The guy with brown hair sat next to her.

"Yeah, fun to see people being ganged up like that."

"Oh, come on. I help you just now." She lifted her head.

"Help? Max, you not help me at all. You help them beat on me even more." She was so upset. He caressed her hair while giggling. He brought his face closed to her. Slowly she shut her eyes.

"Lucky, I want– " They quickly distant from each other. Levy gaped. "I'm sorry. I don't – "

"It's okay. I was about to leave." Levy slowly nodded, watching his retreating back. Then, she returned to Lucky's pinkish cheeks.

"I don't know that you have an affair with Max. Mira-nee will love this."

"Lisanna!" Lucky shouted. The white-haired girl appeared from behind Levy, sat next to the Head of Academic Committee.

"Ah, I can't believe this. Lucky. Max. Max. Lucky. Everybody missed that. How you keep it secret? Even Mira-nee missed it." Levy took a seat on her other next. The two watched her.

"I'll kill you if Mira know about it," she warned.

"So you admit it. It's true." Lucky face palmed.

"I don't even remember you talk," said Levy.

"At least, she and Max didn't appear in my sister's list," Lisanna said.

"What list?" they asked in unison.

"List of potential couple of Magnolia High. Every couple. Even Lucy and Natsu. I don't know if Gray had in it with Juvia," she explained.

"Don't you upset? Potential couple, Lucy and Natsu. Not Lisanna and Natsu." Her smile faded for a second.

"Nope." She smiled again. "The latest couple – " She looked at Levy. "Levy and Gajeel." Levy's brown eyes widened.

"Wait, why? Gajeel's with Juvia."

"Well, if you get Gajeel, then Gray can get Juvia," Lisanna replied singingly.

"You can't do that," said Levy. "You shouldn't interrupt into others' love life."

"Hey, tell me that you're not happy if they break up," Lisanna said, pointing her finger to Levy.

"O-of course I-I will not happy!" Lisanna laughed.

"You're stuttering!" she teased the bookworm again.

"No, I'm not!"

"Ne," she turned her attention to Lucky. "Why Max?"

"Stop about it! Why both of you are here?" Levy realized their intention there.

"Oh, I forgot about it. I'm sorry. Actually, is it your real idea to change the team for Olympiad?" Levy asked.

"Yes."

"Is it has anything to with you position in the team taken by Lucy? Just tell us anything. We'll be fine," Lisanna asked.

"No."

"Is it because of the rules?" Levy asked.

"Not really. Even if the rules change, we still can stay with old team," Lucky explained.

"Then why?" Levy asked.

"Was Max asked you to change the team?"

"LISANNA!" Levy and Lucky shouted.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"I received this." She put a small piece of paper on the table. Lisanna and Levy studied the paper.

"You should tell Erza about this," Levy said.

"I know, but I can't." She opened her notebook. Huge words written in it. "I don't know who's doing this, but he really knows us."

"Did Laxus-san know about this?" Lucky shook her head.

"You two the first to know. Not even Max know about this." Lisanna screamed.

"I love beating boyfriend on secrets. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"Now I feel like it's not safe anymore," Lucky said. Levy nodded, agreed with her.

**(")7**


	10. Rejected

**new chapter! a very short one.**

**i'm pretty busy lately. i have one more paper before i can rest for quite a long time before study again. looking for that holiday. i think my english getting worse day by day. is it right? i really wish someone would tell me. **

**please read, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail. mashima hiro-san did.**

**(")7**

"NO." Mirajane snorted.

"Oh, come on. Why?"

"No." That was his answer again. She asked his again 'why'. "Not interested."

"Hey, if you join the team and win the Olympiad, who knows maybe your sponsor will continue your scholarship." Gajeel lifted his head from his desk. She just got his attention.

"What are you talking about?" He seemed not satisfied.

"I know about your withdrawn scholarship." He 'tsk'ed. "So, you agree?" He didn't answer but went back to sleep.

Laxus who had just finished his teaching, left the class. Erza, at the same time, ran after him.

"Why did you take over the Olympiad team? Is it you who want to build the new team? What did you say to Mavis till she gave up the team?" she asked. Laxus watched his student in anger.

"Is there anymore question you want to ask?" he asked. She didn't reply, but she waited for him to answer all her questions. "You should return to you class. Your next teacher will be there soon." He turned his back to her. She halted him.

"I demand the answers. Now!" Laxus ignored the girl, kept pacing away. Erza cancelled her intention to after him when she saw the next-lesson-teacher approaching her. She quickly returned to her class.

(")7

Levy walked slowly behind her friends toward the canteen. She turned her head to the opposite way, watched Juvia walked away. She must be looking for Gajeel. Levy sighed. Why she had to feel this way? Why it had to be him? A gangster-like face, rough attitude, bossing around. She stopped.

"Girls, I just remember my work at the library."

"Why don't you go after meal?" said Lucy. Lisanna next to her nodded.

"I got bun." She showed her friends the bread. "I'll eat it in the library." She ran toward the library.

"But you cannot eat in the library!" Lucy shouted. Lisanna pulled Lucy to the canteen.

Levy stopped in the middle of the way. Instead of going to the library, she climbed stairs to the roof. She'd been reading books lately, and not even one could remove him from her mind. She needed to cool down.

And, she saw someone she'd been avoiding lately. He was lying on the floor. His eyes closed. He must be sleeping. She sat next to him. Silently. Afraid he would wake up. She stared at him. He still looked terrifying even though he slept. She chuckled silently. Slowly she lied down next to him. She stared at him. She carefully touched his short hair. They're soft. His pierced eyebrows. His pierced nose. His lips. She stared at them. Quickly she pulled her hand away. Her face felt warm. _Levy, what are you doing? You're violating people's privacy!_

"I know you've known Juvia for a long time. Since you're kids," she said, almost whispering. She didn't know if she wanted him to hear or not. "But maybe, just maybe, you don't know Juvia that long; will you turn your eyes to me?" His peace yet terrifying face undisturbed. She touched his hair again.

"What are you babbling about?" She jumped onto her knees, almost shrieking. He opened his eyes.

"You were sleeping," she said. Her heart raced in her chest.

"Yes, I'm sleeping." He sat up. "Until a girl came babbling something. What are you doing here?" He brushed his neck.

"Do you hear things I said?" He looked into her eyes.

"Yes."

"Everything?"

"Yes." He got on his feet.

"Wait!" He stopped. "I – I – " He spun around, facing her. She looked down to her feet. "I like you." She heard dying footsteps and door banged not long after that. She bit her lower lip.

(")7


	11. Intruder

**The Days of Mine – chapter 11**

**Conversation between Gajeel and Lily. Lily sounded like an old **

**Please read, enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima Hiro-san did.**

**(")7**

Lily just arrived from his karate class. He saw Gajeel with his books in the living room as he closed the door behind him.

"Study?" he asked.

"Watching tv. Whassup?" Lily giggled.

"Since when we have tv? We couldn't even afford a computer for your assignments. How's your part time works?" He didn't reply, but focused on his books. "Got kick off again." He disappeared in his room.

"What happened between you and the library girl?" Lily sat on the coach with a glass of water.

"What are you talking about?" Gajeel leaned against the coach and looked up to his housemate.

"Juvia told me you rejected her. Why?"

"So?"

"Come on. It's a different girl this time. Can't give her a chance?"

"It's not about chance. I don't have a normal life. Juvia is just enough." He placed his hands behind his neck.

"Haven't you thought about her before you ruined her life?"

"Hey, now you're putting all the blame on me? Shouldn't you blame Jellal or my old man? Or even yourself?" Lily pushed his head.

"Why didn't you tell Juvia herself her situation? So, if she aware of her situation, she will be able to protect herself. Not necessarily depended on you 24/7." Gajeel laughed.

"What do you want me to tell her? Her brother is a mafia. And now she is in danger because of my idiot father. So, keep low to avoid the mafia knows her secret. Because of that, I'm here to protect you. That's it?" Lily nodded smilingly.

"Pretty good text you've prepared. Have text for the library girl?"

"What are you talking about? She has nothing to do with me."

"Then, what's the point of going to the library every day?"

"Shut up. I'm just doing my work."

"By asking her on every work? I can't believe you like that sort of girl. Small, bookworm."

"Shut up. It's not like that, I told you." They laughed.

"Why her?" Lily asked. "She is different from all the girls before. Totally different." He shook his head. "I didn't say anything about you rejected all those girls before, but this time, I think it's a waste to let such a decent girl go."

"I don't want drag any more people into my problem. Like you said, she is a decent girl. She shouldn't involve with people like me with a lot of problems."

"You're really having no life, man. Maybe you should relax a bit and give a chance to yourself to be happy."

"Stop this now. Before I drag the cat lady into this." Lily pushed his head.

"Damn. You threatened me?" Gajeel giggled. "Since you're jobless and scholarship-less now, why don't you come to my karate class? I can recommend you to my boss. You haven't paid your school fee, right?"

"Your boss? New boss?" Lily nodded. "I don't think so. Remember when I break one of your students? You want that to happen again?"

"Because he is my new boss, I dare to recommend you to work there. And if you break my student again, I'll break you into pieces. Or you have any job now? I alone couldn't afford to pay house rent," Lily explained. He lay down on the coach.

"Oi, you're my guardian. You're supposed to take care of me, remember?" Gajeel said. "Why – " He stopped. He saw shadow under the door. "Someone's here," he whispered. Lily immediately rose from the coach. He stopped Gajeel from going anywhere near the door.

"Let me," he said. When they approached the door, they heard leaving footsteps, running down the stairs. Lily quickly opened the door to see who has invaded their area. Gajeel ran to the balcony, if he could see anyone suspicious. "Got anyone?" Lily shouted from outside the house.

"No. No one." Lily closed the door. "Do you think they're going to enter the house?" Gajeel asked. Lily shrugged.

"'Don't know. Maybe. Maybe they tired of asking you to give them that thing. They want to search it themselves."

"What the - ? I don't even have that thing. I won't give it to them if I have it. I'll just destroy it. That thing bring a lot of trouble."

"Nah, forget it. Maybe they're just kidding." Lily patted his friend's back.


	12. New Team

**Chapter 12's up!  
**

**nothing so important happened. just a little detail about the Olympiad.  
**

**But still, enjoy and review.  
**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Fairy Tail. mashima hiro-san did.  
**

**thank you.  
**

**(")7**

Lucky watched the last student took the seat. Every needed person was all arrived. She took a deep breath before stating the rules.

"Welcome. As you all know, you're here for the final selection for the Olympiad team. The team will represent our school to the Olympiad. Last year we ended up at the second place with a little different to Clover High. But that wasn't the reason why we're selecting new members for the team. So, each of you is provided with a piece of question paper and some A4 papers for answers. If you need more paper, raise your hand and I'll come to you. Do your best. You may start now."

All the candidates started to answer the questions. Lucky went outside the classroom. Mirajane, Lisanna and Cana were waiting outside the class.

"How's the questions?" Mirajane asked.

"Tougher than last year. There's one question I couldn't answer." Lisanna took a question paper from Lucky' hand.

"This is a mess. You include all subjects in one paper. I think I'll just sleep during the test. And the questions are tough. I not understand even one question," said Lisanna.

"Talking about sleep." Cana pointed at one student at the back. And another one on the other end.

"Gajeel. I expected for him to sleep. I couldn't convince him to participate. Is that Fried?" asked Mirajane.

"He got flu. He said he'll try to answer any question he could," Lucky explained.

Mirajane entered the classroom and walked silently, not to disturb the candidates, toward Gajeel. She gently woke him up and slid a piece of paper under his arm. Gajeel looked at the small paper.

_You've made one mistake for made Levy cry. Don't try to add more mistakes by not answering the questions. I have been thinking last weekends what I want to do with you. For Levy._

_Love, Mirajane._

Gajeel grunted. That woman is really getting on his nerve. He took his pencil and answered the questions.

Outside the classroom, the girls silently high-fived. Not long after that, two boys joined them.

"How's it going?" Gray asked. He and Natsu peeked into the class. Every candidate really concentrates answering the questions.

"Great. Mira-nee just made Gajeel answer his questions," Lisanna answered.

"Gajeel in there? Is he that clever?" Natsu asked.

"All this time, we have mistaken Juvia as the sponsored student. Poor him," said Mirajane. Gray nodded.

"Gajeel is the sponsored student?" Natsu asked again, unbelievably.

"Well, we could say 'was', because his scholarship was withdrawn right before he entered our school," Mirajane explained.

"Hehe, he's not that good. That's because." Natsu laugh out loud and shushed by the girls. "I believe Lucy is far better than him." Lisanna nodded, agreed.

A footstep came from behind the boys. Gajeel came with scowl in his face. He showed his answer papers to Mirajane.

"Done." He left right after the white-haired girl took the papers.

"Half an hour," said Lucky. "Let's check." She took out the answer scheme. Her brows furrowed.

"Why?" asked Mirajane.

"The answers are correct, but…"

"The works are different," Gray continued Lucky's words. The purple-haired girl nodded.

"Maybe he guessed the answers?" said Natsu. Both Lucky and Gray shook their head, disagreed.

"No. You can't simply guess the answers. We'll wait for others. After that we'll check it with teachers," said Lucky.

Two hours later, the test ended. The candidates stayed in the classroom, waited for the result. Lucky and the members of student council went to the teacher's room to check the answers. Fifteen minutes later, they went back to the classroom. The members of the new Olympiad team announced.

Fried Justine.

Levy McGarden.

Lucy Heartfilia.

Erza Scarlet.

**5 OCs**.

All the unsuccessful candidates left the room. The members of the student council sat at the back of the class while Lucky was in front, to explain about the Olympiad.

"How about Gajeel?" Levy asked. Lucky frowned. _I'm going to kill him._

"Okay. First of all, congratulations on your success to be in the Olympiad team. I'll be your guardian. If you have anything related to the competition, just come and see me. This year, Mavis-sensei is not going to be the advisor, replaced by Laxus-sensei." There were changes in several participants' expressions as they were told about their new advisor.

"Highest mark is Levy McGarden." Everyone congratulated Levy. The girl nodded shyly. "Second, Erza Scarlet. Then, Lucy Heartfilia." Lucky continued announced every member's marks. "And the last one, Fried Justine." He just smiled.

"This year's competition is different from previous. The rules are almost the same, except that you'll be informed the type of competition right before it begin. So, you have to be prepared in every subject. As far as I know, the competitions maybe the same as before but we don't know which one comes first. Any question?" Levy raised her hand.

"Why we're just nine?" she asked.

"There are two reasons. First, Gajeel Redfox. He will determine either you'll go as ten or remain as nine. Second, Lucy." Everyone in the room confused, including the members of the student council at the back. "Before that, please look at this." She wrote something on the blackboard. "This is Gajeel's answers. The answers and the works are all correct even though they are quite different. But I want you to search what's wrong with these." They analyzed the writes on the board.

Fried stood up. He coughed.

"Leave me alone," he said. All eyes directed to him. He took the chalk and circled some alphabets in order.

"Thank you, Fried-san." He went back to his seat.

"Do you want him to be in the team? I afraid he won't give cooperation. I know it's pretty hard to convince him to join the team but when I think it again, he'll make things easier and difficult all at the same time," she said.

"Maybe with him, we can win against Clover," Levy said. Lucy nodded.

"Can you bring him into the team?" Lucky asked. "If not, we have to use Lucy in the final game."

"ME? FINAL GAME?" Lucy jumped off her chair. Lucky smirked. "I lose against Clover last year during final game. Do you want that to happen again?"

"Well, that would be your redemption. For making me almost crazy for one week." Lucy frowned.

"What happened?" Levy asked. The other team members and the student council confused. Lucky smiled toward Lucy. Suddenly Lisanna shouted.

"So, it's Lucy?" Lucy nodded.

"I'm sorry, Lucky. I just feel bad for you last year. Furthermore, I brought everyone down. I think it would be better if we build a new team. That's why I sent a threat letter to Lucky," she explained.

"Threat letter?" Erza asked, after kept silent in the conversation.

"It's okay. Everything is over. So Lucy, better you help Levy to make Gajeel join the team if you don't want to repeat last year's loss. We'll have another meeting this Friday, officially with Laxus-sensei. Thank you." Lucky left the room first, to be greeted by her boyfriend.

"I never thought Lucky has turned so damn strict," said Lucy. She swept her sweating forehead.

"It's your fault too. Why'd you do that? She almost crazy last week," said Levy. Lisanna came over and wrapped her arm around Lucy's neck.

"Exactly. I believe she couldn't sleep for the whole week," she supported Levy.

"I feel bad again," said Lucy.

"Don't worry. At least you proved that you worth in the Olympiad team. So, good luck for the final game. Redeem your last year's loss," Lisanna encouraged her.

"No. Not the final game. Levy, make sure you bring him into the team. Please?" she pleaded.

"Maybe you should ask him yourself. You should clean up your own mess, right?" Levy said.

"Lucy, well done!" Natsu shouted. Gray congratulated the new team. "Let's celebrate!" Lisanna high-fived with Natsu. They pulled Lucy and Levy with them while others followed from behind.

(")7

"Cheese!"

Click!

Juvia checked the picture they took. Gajeel was out of frame. She tried again. This time, she was out of the picture.

"How are we going to take pictures? One of us will be out of frame," she said while checking on the pictures she had taken.

"Just forget it," Gajeel said.

"How's your test?" He smiled. Watched that smile, Juvia sighed. "You did it again, don't you? Juvia forgot to warn them about you tactics. She hoped they didn't find that 'leave me alone' sentence."

"Don't worry. They'll find it. I'd made it easy for them to see it." He laughed lightly.

"If you entered the Olympiad team when we were in Hargeon, Juvia confirms Hargeon would win, right?"

"I'm not interested in such thing. Wasting time."

A black car stopped in front of the gate. A small girl with pink hair, in maid attire, came out of the car. Juvia quickly raised her camera.

"Last pic. Cheese!" Gajeel looked sharply at the camera for the last picture. Then, Juvia pulled him into the car where the maid-girl waited.

"Thank you, Aries-san."

I'm sorry, Juvia-sama, Gajeel-sama," she said before entered the car.

At the same time, the team who is going for a celebration was walking to the school gate. They saw the two best friends entered the luxurious car.

"Wow, that is a big car!" shouted Natsu.

"That's Juvia and Gajeel, right?" Lucy asked.

Gray watched the car left through the corner of his eyes. Suddenly, Lisanna elbowed him and whispered something to his ear. She did the same to Levy, made the bookworm blushed.

**(")7**


	13. First Attack

**Hello! i just finish my exam. finally!  
**

**alright, here's the new chapter. this chapter is about an event (just read it, i don't want to spoil the story) on one night. actually, there's three events happened on this one night. i'll tell you one event in one chapter. this is the first event. so, please read, and wait to the other two events.  
**

**don't forget to review.  
**

**oh, one more thing. i got a review from GUEST (i don't know who) who told me about my grammar mistakes in first chapter. i want to say, thank you very much. i'll be more careful next time. thank you so much! i very appreciate it. well, english is not my first language but i will try to reduce my mistakes.  
**

**disclaimer: i do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima Hiro did.  
**

**(")7**

Levy walked along the street back home. They went celebrated the new team of Olympiad at a restaurant they usually hung out. After that, Lisanna dropped her at a bookstore. She wanted to check a book she ordered. But the delivery delayed, the bookstore's owner said.

Suddenly, she saw someone across the road. Gajeel. He was shaking a vending machine.

"Hi, Gajeel." The guy turned around.

"Oh, bookworm. What are you doing here?" he asked. He kicked the vending machine.

"I went to a bookstore, checking my ordered book. Is there any problem?"

"It took my money but didn't give me the drink." He kicked it again. Levy took out her coins.

"Let's try again." She inserted the coins and pushed one button. No drink comes out. She pushed it again a few times. Still no drink comes out.

"Told you." He kicked the vending machine again. The machine shook a few times before overturned to its side.

Gajeel quickly pulled Levy by her hand, ran away from the store. Before the owner of the store see them. They stopped at a park. Regaining his breath, Gajeel laughed. Levy laughed too. Slowly she peeked at her hand. He still was holding her hand. She smiled.

"You shouldn't do that," she said. "The store owner will mad when he see it."

"Whatever. It took my money." He sat on a bench. Levy sat next to him. "Yours too." He rubbed his chest.

"I thought I saw you and Juvia after the test. You entered a big, luxurious car."

"I went to Juvia's house." Levy nodded.

"What are you doing there?" she asked.

"Nothing. Her father is not home. So, I went just to hang out with her. I only go to her house when her father's out of town."

"Why? He didn't like you?"

"No. I didn't like him."

"What are you doing while hang out with Juvia?"

"I don't know. Sleep. And eat. I don't know."

"Only sleep and eat? Anything else? Like playing games?"

"Nah, I don't remember. She always does the same thing. Cooking. Luckily she is pretty good at that." Levy nodded. "Why'd you ask so many questions?" He let off her hand.

A man in black appeared from their right.

"Gajeel Redfox?" he asked. Gajeel stood up, followed by Levy. The mystery guy giggled. He suddenly attacked Gajeel with a knife. Gajeel managed to duck it.

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted. Gajeel kicked him on his chest, threw him a few meters away. He quickly grabbed Levy's hand and ran. The mystery guy ran after them.

They hid behind a door. Levy hugged his arm. Their hearts were beating fast. Tired of running and scared. When they confirmed the mystery guy wasn't anywhere near them, they leaved the spot. He brought her back to his home. Luckily, they didn't encounter that man.

He sat her on the couch. He gave her a glass of water and wrapped her with a blanket. She shivered. As he sat next to her, she quickly hugged his arm.

"Who was that guy?" she asked. "Why'd he attack you?" Her voice shook. "Gajeel." He didn't answer any of her questions. He covered her small frame and hugged her back. Slowly, her tensed muscle relaxed.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Lily appeared at the door. Suddenly, his furious face curved into a smile. "Nevermind. Sorry for disturb." He walked to his room. Gajeel loosened his hug from Levy and walked to Lily's room. The girl watched him disappeared into the room.

Gajeel sat at the edge of Lily's bed.

"What's going on? Why'd that girl's here? Is that the library girl?" Lily asked. He took off his shirt.

"Someone tried to kill me just now." He looked at the younger man. "I didn't see who it was. He used knife." He nodded. He sat next to Gajeel.

"I was aware about that." Gajeel looked to him, confusingly.

"What do you mean? You knew about it?" Lily shook his head.

"I said, I aware of it. Someone told me that they're going to retrieve that thing in a hard way. I didn't expect it to be this way. Send someone to force you." He sighed. "You got a lot of work to do, Gajeel." He patted his house-mate's shoulder.

"Who told you about it?"

"Just let him known as 'someone'." He stood up. "He, the one who attacked you. Did you say he used knife?" Lily asked. Gajeel nodded. "He was alone?"

"Yeah, why?" Lily looked worried.

"There's someone else beside you," he said.

"What? Who? What are you talking about?" Gajeel confused. He stood, facing Lily.

"They usually in three. They rarely separated. If one of them after you, this mean that the other two have another job." They looked to each other. Gajeel gaped. He grabbed the door knob and harshly opened it, only to be stopped by a frozen Levy.

"Who are they? Is 'they' the mafia group you talked the other day? Is this mean you're in danger?" He pushed her aside and ran to his room. Levy turned to Lily. "Am I right?" she asked.

A few seconds later, he came out. He looked very troubled. He searched something in his school bag.

"Damn! Where is it?" He kicked the couch.

"What are you looking for?" Levy asked. He searched amid the couch, on the cupboard and anywhere around the house.

"I lost it. My phone." He stopped searching. Levy ran to her bag and took out her phone.

"You can use mine." She handed him her handphone.

He headed to the door when Lily halted him.

"Let's look for him tomorrow. He can take care of himself."

Gajeel seemed reluctant but there was no other way. His handphone was lost, maybe it fell somewhere while he and Levy escaped from that not-so-mystery-anymore guy. He could only hope that everything will turn out alright.


	14. Second Attack

**Here's the second event of the night. Please read, enjoy n review.  
**

**disclaimer: i do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima Hiro-san did.  
**

**(")7**

A gray metallic car stranded by the road side in the middle of the town. In it was a blue-haired man, resting with his eyes closed. He was just parted with his two assistants. They pretty mad when he asked them to leave. He knew that they knew it all along. And he knew they would never leave even if he asked them to. But that was the best way. At least, they would be a little far from danger. Now, he has to place a better look on Gajeel and his little sister.

He went to a convenient store to buy a bottle of drink then returned back to his car. There, he was greeted by a young girl. Brown, braided hair, slender height and brown eyes. She stared at him smilingly. He ignored the young girl and get into his car. However, before he did, the girl spoke.

"Jellal Fernandes?" she asked, making him stopped and turned completely facing her. The girl's smiled wider. She stepped closer to him. Slowly, she took something out of her clothes, which was a gun, pointed to him. "Jellal-kun, I'm sorry to do this to you but this is my job." Jellal stepped backward slowly and the girl kept moving closer to him.

"Who are you?" he asked. She chuckled. "Who send you?"

"Jellal-kun, you hurt me. Let's play guess. One wrong answer, you have to pay for it. We should punish for every wrong, right Jellal-kun?" She giggled. The blue-haired man calmed.

"Who send you here?" he asked again. The girl giggled again and shook her head.

"Your job is to answer my question, Jellal-kun. I will give the question." He stopped while the girl continued moving forward.

"I remember. You're always with two friends. Where are they?" The girl stopped right in front of him. Her gun touched his chest.

"I appreciate that. But Jellal-kun, don't you think you should be appreciated more. You got me to finish you up. I will let you go easily," she said. Her small voice and her 'soothing' words no longer made him calm.

" . ?" he asked, suppressed his voice from going louder.

"Let's pray for them." She chuckled. "First question, where can I find Zeref-kun?" He glared sharply at her.

"Nobody knows where he is." She pushed him away and then released a shot on his left leg. Jellal fell on his knees. Red liquid stained his white pants. He ignored the pain and tried to stand. The girl giggled.

"Second question, about Metalicana-san. Why did he leave?" Jellal laughed.

"How should I know? He didn't tell his son where'd he go, why would he tell me." Two shots hit his right chest.

"You disappointed me, Jellal-kun." She was no longer smiling. Her eyes had no emotion, unlike earlier. "I always admire you and Metalicana-san. Even after you chose that woman and that immature child to be by your side, I still respected you." He tried to stand again. The second shots made him hard to breath.

"Then – why are you – here – to kill – me?" He held his bleeding chest, looking straight into her eyes. She smiled again.

"Because I will be very proud if you die because of me. I was lucky because they let me to kill you, Jellal-kun." She raised her gun to his left chest. "Maybe right now, you should pray for yourself more than to your friends." His turn to smile.

"Maybe not." He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled it behind her. She struggled for free by hitting his ribs a few times. He restrained his pain on the ribs, placed his arm on her throat and tightened it. Her hand that hit his ribs changed its position, tried to free her throat. She coughed due to pain and lack of oxygen.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Both fell into the floor. They didn't move. A few seconds later, the girl's body was pushed away. He slowly pushed himself to stand. He took the gun from the unconscious girl. He shot her one on her right chest and another one on her right arm. Hopefully, that would slow her down for a bit.

He stood by his car and leaned against it. Slowly his body slid down onto the floor. He touched other new shots he got. The three damn shots! That girl gave much destructive despite her small figure. He rested his head against his car. His eyes felt so heavy and he felt very, very tired. It was very hard to breath now. The pains in the chest halted him from breathed. He blinked to avoid himself from fall asleep. His forehead sweats. He tried again to stand. He holds on his car, but once the first step made, he fell onto the floor. His head throbbed and heavy. Slowly, his eyes closed. Even though he fought against it.

(")7

He moved. The pain quickly spread across his body. He opened his eyes. He looked at his surroundings. Pale pink wall. White ceiling. Wood brown closet. Door. Pale yellow curtains. Red-haired woman. Another door. Wait, woman? He looked again. A red-headed woman walked to him with a tray of food. He looked out of the sliding door. The sun was shining bright. The night had ended. He tried to sit up. The woman quickly placed the tray on the bed and helped him.

"Who are you?" he asked. She was shocked.

"You don't know who I am?" she asked him back. He looked at her, long. "I'm Erza. Erza Scarlet. Gajeel's classmate. Do you remember when you first time came to Magnolia High looked for Gajeel?" He shook his head.

"No. I don't remember. Thank you for saving me." He looked at his bandaged body.

"Yeah, welcome. You hurt pretty badly."

"The girl, what happened to the girl?" he asked. Erza twitched.

"Which girl? I only saw you last night."

"She left. She might have thought I was dead. I have to go." He moved from the bed. The woman halted him, put him sat back on the bed.

"You're not going anywhere." She pulled the tray from the other side of the bed. "Here's your breakfast." He tried to get up with great difficulty.

"Wait, where are you going?" She tried to pull him back to the bed and he pushed her away. "Jellal." He stopped. And turned to her.

"How'd you know my name?" She looked down to her feet. She scratched her head.

"Juvia." He sighed.

"What else do you know?" he asked. He looked at her face.

"Not much. You're Juvia's brother. You're no longer live with your family after a fight with your father," she told him.

"What else?" he asked.

"That's all." She didn't dare to lift her head up because she knew he was still looking at her.

"That's all?" She nodded. "Good." He continued to walk to the door. "Let me go," he said, pushing her away.

"You're injured. At least, wait until you heal a bit. You can't even walk straight." He kept pushing her away. "Jellal, I'm sorry." She closed her eyes and smacked him on his injured chest with her palm. Jellal pushed backward. Erza then punched him on his stomach, made him fell on his knees. She quickly held him and brought him to the bed. She kept saying sorry. The blue-haired man ignored her. He sat by the edge of the bed, still clutched to his stomach. This woman had a really great punch.

Her handphone rang. She walked a little further from him to answer the call. She pointed to the breakfast tray, ordered him to eat.

"Lisanna, yes. Oh, please tell Mira I'll be late to school." Lisanna on the other side sobbed. "Hey, what's going on? Mira okay?" she asked with concerns. Jellal looked at her while having his breakfast. Uncomfortable with his gaze, she turned her back to him. "Lisanna!"

"Mira-nee – she's at the hospital." Her hand on the door knob.

"Hospital? Why? What happened? Is she alright?"

"She just hurt a little. It's – it's L – Laxus-san – " The younger Strauss cried harder.

"Laxus? Why? Lisanna, what happened to Laxus?"

Jellal stood from the bed and walked toward her. Realizing it, she quickly closed door behind her. He stood in front of her.

"What happened to Laxus?" he asked. His voice is low. She could see that he was trying to be calm.

"He – he was attacked last night. He's in critical now." Jellal silent. He slowly pushed her aside and held the door knob. "Jellal."

"I need to see him now." She placed her hand on his.

"I will bring you to see him. But not now. You need to rest." He didn't move, but looked down to the floor. Slowly she closed their distance and hugged him. Her hand rubbed his back. Off her guard, he hugged her back. He hugged her tight as if she would run away. She was startled at first, but then she smiled.

"He'll be alright." She brushed his blue lock. "Bad people will live long." He didn't say anything or move. He stayed there. With her in his arms, made him calmer.

**(")7**

**seemed you already knew about the third event of the night. please wait for the details! :)  
**


	15. Stays

**Short update after a long break and silent. I'm so sorry for the lateness.**

**I promised that this chapter would be the third event of the same night. but I made changes. The third event will be just a brief explanation or told in conversation.**

**Here's the fifteenth chapter of the story. seems this is going to be a long story.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Oh yes, forgot to thank to GUEST (i don't know who) for reminded me to update other stories after i added a new story. Thank you very much! Terima Kasih!**

**(")7**

The hospital room was silent. Only the beating sounds of electrocardiogram heard. The patient was still unconscious, since past three days. His friend had waited for him since. And since three days ago, his friends visited him. Except for one.

Erza watched her teacher, or her old friend lied unconscious through a round glass on the door. Her white-haired friend had stayed with him every night. Lisanna too. She turned silent. Awfully silent since they got the news that he was admitted into hospital.

She leaned against the wall and took out her handphone. Jellal was still in her house. He no longer asked her to bring him to see Laxus. Exactly, he no longer speaks. He looked helpless. And sad.

When she returned home after class, he was standing by the sliding door to the balcony, looking through it.

"Hey." She got no respond. She placed her bag on her desk. "I went to the hospital. Seemed there's no change. Luckily he still alive, right?" She went back to the door. "Have you eaten anything?" As usual as past three days, he didn't reply.

"May I borrow your phone?" She was making something for them to eat when he asked. She smiled and handed him her handphone.

He went to the sofa while made some calls. A few moments later, he was heard sighing. Erza went to join him with two bowls of ramen.

"I need to leave. Thank you." She held his hand and gently pulled him to sit. He obeyed.

"If a week ago, I would wish that this would happen. But when this happened, I don't know what I really want. I don't who are you. What happened between you and your father and Juvia. I don't know what your relationship with Gajeel. I don't know how you know Laxus. I don't know why you're attacked and now Laxus is half-dead. But one thing I'm certain…" she looked into his eyes. "Whatever happened to Laxus has something to do with you. And you knew well why it happened. And I blamed you."

He chuckled.

"You don't have to tell me that." She gave him a bowl of ramen.

"You shouldn't bottle up. Spit it out and you'll feel better."

"You don't know what you are talking about. You don't even know me. Do you think you can trust me just like that?" She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to her face.

"I lost my trust to everyone long ago. You've made my friends hurt, so you think I'll just let it go? I would do anything, as much as you do to protect Juvia." She then slowly let him go.

"Your friends are lucky to have you." He smirked. He stood up and went back to the bedroom. A few minutes later, he came out with his white jacket on. He walked straight to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she stood up from the sofa.

"Leaving. I told you. I can't stay here for long."

She ran after him as he disappeared from the door.

"Wait!" She tried to stop him by the road side. He easily pushed her aside. "Where are you going?" Her unstoppable actions made him sigh.

"I put everyone around me in danger. I need to make sure that they are safe. I'm not going to let anyone hurt anymore. Not even you." His eyes weren't lying. At the same time, she felt her cheeks warm. And her heart raced. _Damn! Not now!_

He walked past her again.

"Well, me either," she whispered to herself. She spun around and fastened her steps past him. He didn't even look at her. As fast as she could, she threw her fist right to his stomach, but (un)luckily he managed to dodge it. She tried again but he caught her hand, turned her around and locked her hand behind her back. He pushed her against fence.

"Stop doing this or I might hurt you," he whispered.

"Do it then. I won't stop until I know what exactly happened to my friends." He sighed again.

Slowly, he let her go and waited for her to turn to him. She did. He raised his hand and touched her cheek. Her fair skin turned pink. He brought his face closer to hers. Erza panicked. Her heart pounded hard. But she then closed her eyes. However, a hard pain on her neck knocked her out. Jellal caught the unconscious red-haired girl before she fell onto the road.

"Erza!" He turned around. Three girls and one boy watched him. They had probably seen what he had done.

"Nii-san?"

**(")7**

**hehe...**


	16. Again

**While writing this, i kept wondering when will this story end? is there any writer waited for his/her story to end?**

**Here's the 16th chapter. please read, enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: i didn't own Fairy Tail.**

**(")7**

Jellal sat in a small restaurant not far from where he knocked Erza out. The three girls brought Erza back to her home. And now, with him was the boy he really needed to see at the moment. The boy was staring at him without word.

"They got you?" Gajeel asked, made him almost chocked. He tried to smiled when the boy moved his collar, to reveal his bandaged abs. "You, me and Laxus. What a great combination." He chuckled. "Why Laxus?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I met him a lot lately." He sighed.

"Who were they?" Jellal looked into his eyes. "Lily told me that they worked in three. Since one of them attacked me, so there might be two more victims. Which now we knew who were the targets. Do you know anything about this?"

"Who attacked you?" he asked. Gajeel rested his arms on the table.

"A guy with knife," he answered.

"I was attacked by a small girl. Braided brown hair."He silent for a moment. "This means Laxus was attacked by Mary-Hughes."

"Who were they?"

"They were assassins. Like you said, they worked in three. Usually they never separated, unless their targets were more than three. Like us. They were Sugar Boy, the one that attacked you, Coco, the girl that attacked me, and Mary-Hughes." Gajeel's brows fused. "I don't know who paid them."

They silent. A lot of things played in their minds.

"Actually, I didn't expect them to attack Laxus," Jellal continued. Gajeel raised his brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Juvia. I thought that they might attack Juvia." His eyes fell onto the table.

"What do you mean by 'Juvia'?" Gajeel stood up.

"Since they didn't, that means Juvia is safe. For now."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gajeel caught the older man's collar. Jellal still. He looked away from meeting the boy's eyes. "Why Juvia?" His voice raised, half-shouted.

Suddenly someone came and interrupted them. Lisanna tried to pull Gajeel away from Jellal. She whispered to his ears.

"If you need a safe place to talk, come with me. I need some explanation too." Gajeel slowly loosened his grip. They followed the youngest Strauss.

Erza's house.

Jellal sat in front of a table, facing the three girls. Lisanna stared sharply at him while Juvia and Levy stared at their hands. Gajeel sat not far from them.

"What happened to Laxus?" Lisanna asked. She crossed her arms over her chest, waited for his answer. Juvia peeked at her brother from the end of her eyes. Their eyes met.

"You're a mafia?" His eyes shifted to the white-haired girl. Gajeel's face changed.

"Where do you get this?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm not talking to you." Her blue eyes stabbed into his eyes. "Laxus was attacked because of you, right?" Gajeel stood up.

"What the hell are you talking about? The att –"

"Would you shut up?! Stop interrupting me and shut up!" She stood too. Gajeel grabbed her shoulder and pulled her close to his face.

"Stop talking like you know everything."

"So, it's true that he's a mafia and Laxus was attacked because of him?" she asked him.

"Nii-san …"

"He was attacked because of me. Do not ask me why because I'm not going to tell you anything." He finally talked. "Who told you about me?" he asked.

"It's … me. I told her," Levy spoke. All the eyes shifted to her.

Gajeel suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen.

"How do you know?" he asked. She gulped.

"I went to your house the other day. I heard you talked to Lily-san about Juvia and her brother. And your father." She looked down to the floor. Gajeel leaned against the cabinet. His hard sigh heard.

"So, it was you," he said with a low voice. He rewind to the moment when Lily and him suspected that all those people that kept harassing them broke into their house.

Back to the living room, Lisanna getting furious.

"Stop acting like you're innocent. You think I'll let you go after made my friend and my sister almost died." Jellal stood up.

"You knew what I've done to your friends; you should stay away from me." He walked to the door.

Juvia ran to the door and halted him from opened it.

"Nii-san." Her eyes watered. "Levy-san told us that Gajeel-kun said you left because you wanted to protect Juvia. Why…why Nii-san have to protect Juvia? What is Nii-san protecting Juvia from?" Jellal stared at his only sister.

"Juvia." He put his hand on her head. "Have Metalicana-san gave you something?" he asked.

Gajeel returned from the kitchen, followed by Levy.

"No. Metalicana-san didn't give anything to Juvia," she denied. Gajeel stepped closer to them.

"Something that you need to give to Gajeel. Or to me," he continued.

"Hey." Gajeel wanted to say something but he stopped when he saw Juvia shook her head.

"Something important." Jellal kept pushing. Tear fell down her cheek. Gajeel gaped.

"Fuck!"

Jellal pushed his sister to Gajeel.

"Take care of her." He disappeared from the door.

Juvia wiped her running tears. She slowly leaned against her best friend.

"It's a birthday present," she said, almost whispered. He brushed gently her right arm.

"That bastard…"

"Gajeel!" The girls shouted when the boy ran out through the door. Juvia followed him after a few seconds froze. Lisanna and Levy looked at each other.

(")è

Jellal walked along the road, away from Erza's house. He needed to leave, for everyone's sake. He brushed gently his almost-broken ribs. The pain was still there. He took five bullets in his body and he was still alive. He needed to live so that he could make sure that everyone he cared safe.

His footsteps died. His eyes looked straight to two figures in front of him. One of them grinned while the other one glared at him. He inhaled deeply. At the same time, the teens arrived.

"Jellal Fernandes," Sting called. He watched the blond.

"Fernandes?" Juvia asked, shockingly. "Why Fernandes? Nii-san? You're a Loxar." Lisanna and Levy quickly held her arms. The girl struggled for free.

"Who's that girl?" Sting asked, looked at Juvia.

"What are you doing here?" Jellal asked, distract him from questioning his sister.

"We heard that you were unwell. So, we came here to visit you," he explained.

"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern. You may go," the bluenette said.

"Why don't we escort you home? For your own safety," Rouge suggested.

"Oi!"

"Sure," he cut Gajeel out. "It would be nice to have companies. I'm pretty bored since Ultear and Meredy left," he continued.

Gajeel watched his father's apprentice left. The bluenette smiled at him before turned around and followed the twins.

Juvia stepped forward.

"Nii-san!" she shouted. She ran toward him but Gajeel caught her wrist. "Let her go!" She tried to free her hand. She tried to pull her hand from his grip few times but it made him gripped harder. "Let Juvia go! She wants to stop Nii-san. She should do it long ago. Please, let her go!" she cried. Gajeel pulled her into his arms. "Nii-san, please don't leave Juvia again! Nii-san!" Her tears running down her cheeks as she fell on her knees. "Please…" Gajeel got a hold of her weakened body. The other two girls ran to her tried to calm her down.

**(")7**


	17. Memory

**Wow! Chapter 17! sooo looongggg...well, it will end soon. when? i don't **

**Disclaimer: i didn't own Fairy Tail.**

**read, enjoy n review! :)**

**(")7**

She pushed the door where her friend admitted. Although he might not hear her, she hoped he did. She watched the beeping electrocardiogram. Even though she didn't know how that machine worked, but she knew that the beeping sounds and the up-and-down, peeking line showed that he still alive. She sat on a chair on his right. She watched him 'slept'.

"Laxus-san." Her voice vibrated. She held her tears from falling. "I'll accompany you tonight," she told. "I managed to persuade Mira-nee to rest. She had been here for days. She had been waiting for you …" she couldn't continue. She wiped her teary eyes. She inhaled deeply.

"Thank you for saving Mira-nee. I'm so grateful that she safe. Thank you so much." She put her palm on his hand.

"I … I never blame you for what had happened two years ago. I'm sorry, that I didn't help you. I…I should tell them that it wasn't your fault. I should …I should tell them earlier. So that…they won't misunderstand you. I should…" Her tears fell. She gripped his hand.

"Laxus-san." She still."I saw him. Yesterday. I was so…afraid. I don't know if he still recognized me. I was so afraid. I don't know who to talk to. That's why I'm here." She stopped. Waiting for him to .

"It took me two years to rid of all the memory of that night."

She bit her lower lips.

"When I saw him, all the pain on that night came back. I felt so weak. Weaker than that night."

His face was still. No sign of any reaction. She sighed.

"I was too afraid to tell anyone about it. I was too embarrassed to speak to anyone. I felt too dirty. I was afraid of how people will see me if they know the truth. How Natsu will see me." Her eyes fell on her hand.

"Laxus-san." She took his hand into hers. "Please wake up." She stared at his pale face. "Because…I'm going to tell everyone the real truth. I don't care of what people will say, I don't care if they'll see me as dirty. I don't want to lose my friend anymore. I don't know what will happen to all of us then. If we could continue as friends like before, or we'll stay like this forever."She placed his hand on her cheek. And then, she smiled.

Outside the ward, the elder sister leaned against the door. Her sight gone through the wall in front of her. Tears silently ran down her cheeks.

_Flashback_

_Mirajane wiped glasses smilingly. The noise from the dance floor not bothered her at all from doing her job. The customers of the night club ranged from teenagers to adults. She should not work at such place too. Luckily, she knew well the owner._

_"God, you really love bartending." She lifted her head. Laxus sat right in front of her. She gave him a smile which he didn't return._

_"Anything?" she asked._

_"Anything," he answered. She gave him a glass of clear liquid. He took a sip of it._

_"Very hard to see you in a night club," she said. He stared at her._

_"Meeting someone," he replied. As usual, he was not much of a talk person. Why did he choose to be a teacher?_

_"Girl?" She smiled sweetly._

_"Now, yes. Before, no." His answer made her chuckled. He ran his fingers through his hair._

_"So, where is he?"_

_"Left." She smiled while sighed lightly._

_"You still not talk much." His eyes wandered around the club. "How are you going to get girls with that?" He turned to her. Stared into her blue orbs._

_"No need one." Her smile died for a moment. "How's Lisanna?" He quickly changed their topic._

_"Good." She continued to wipe glasses. "She seems to be happy lately. Seems alright." He stared at her face. She was unable to convince him._

_"What happened?" he asked. She shook her head. "Mira…"_

_"No. It's nothing, really. It's just that…she was too happy. She talked a lot. She made friends. Many she befriended with the whole school. I don't know why I should worry about it. But I can't stop." Her face frowned._

_"You afraid she was faking it?" he asked. Slowly, she nodded. "Don't worry. She's a strong girl. She knows what she doing. Just believe in her." She inhaled deeply, and nodded._

_"Thank you," she said. He chuckled._

_"Doesn't it feel awkward to hear such thing from me? The one behind it." She searched his eyes when he turned around._

_"Laxus." He didn't move. "She never tells us anything. She didn't approve it or denied it." She stopped when she realized that he might not want to talk about it further. She went to serve other customers._

_"Till when are you going to sit here?" she asked when she saw he was still on the chair since two hours ago. He grinned._

_"Till you finish your job," he answered, almost whispered. Mirajane smiled. Maybe he didn't want her to hear it._

_"Why don't you wait till I finish?" She smiled. Made him smiled too. He slowly nodded._

_Three hours later, she finished her job. The night club actually opened till morning. But she only worked till 2, so she won't miss her school._

_"I'm sorry," she said, as she saw him waiting for her at the back door. She took her jacket on. The night was quite cold. He followed her small footsteps._

_"It feels like the old days. You wait for me till midnight," she said smilingly._

_"Yeah. And I always wonder how you manage your life. School during the day and work at night. And you're not even sleepy in class," he told her. Both chuckled._

_"Hmm, and you slept in your class," she said._

_"Or completely missed it," he continued. They laughed._

_"I told you not to wait for me. I hope you still finish your college."_

_"You're a girl, Mira. Girl shouldn't walk alone at night. I told you."_

_"Come on, Laxus. I can even control Erza. Our great Erza. You think I cannot handle a bad guy?" She gently punched his shoulder. He smiled._

_"You never knew guys, Mira." She stopped smiling. Him too._

_Suddenly, both of them turned silent. The walk seemed to be very long, even though her house was not far._

_When they heading to Mirajane's house, a girl stood in front of them. She raised her hand. In it was obviously…a gun. He pushed Mirajane behind him._

_"Hey – "_

_"Laxus…Dreyar?" The girl asked. She smiled, revealed her white teeth._

_BANG!_

_A shot released. The pair moved backward. Before he could say something, other shots released. Continuously. They quickly ran away from the girl._

_End of Flashback_

She hardly breathed when she thought about the night again. She gently massaged her chest. Then, she silently walked away from the ward, before Lisanna sees her.

**(")7**

**should i kill Laxus? hmm...**


	18. Captured

**I'm sorry for the lateness!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Mashima Hiro-san but he owned Fairy Tail. hehe :P**

**(")7**

Gajeel laid on the rooftop with his eyes closed. Then, he slowly opened them, looked into the bright sky. His mind went to his childhood friend. That girl was absent from school for two days. She even had texted him not to visit her.

He became uneasy. That important yet distressing thing was with Juvia all this time. And Jellal knew it all along. And that bastard, his father, what had gone into his mind that made him gave that thing to her? If something happen to Juvia, he…he… He sighed. He didn't know what he'll do.

He sat up. He walked to the door, only to find Levy panted with panicky face. She pushed him backward, away from the door.

"Erza and Gray are looking for you," she whispered. She glanced to the door a few times. He pulled his hand off her grip and walked again to the door. "Don't…!" It was too late. Erza and Gray appeared from behind the door.

Gray walked ahead of Erza and grabbed Gajeel's collar. He quickly fisted the taller guy on his face, sent him onto the floor. Levy ran to him. Erza grabbed her friend's shoulder, stopped him continued whatever he wanted to do.

"Where's Juvia?" he asked. Gajeel turned his face away. Gray almost stepped forward when the student president stopped him again.

"Where's Juvia?" she asked. "I made a call to her house. A woman said that she left this morning and haven't back yet. She even left her phone in her room." Gajeel stared into her eyes. She wasn't lying.

He got back onto his feet and paced to the door. He tried to think what Juvia would do after all things that happened. The girl was always been a cheerful friend.

(")7

Mirajane hold her handphone between her hands. She bit her lower lips while her eyes wandered around. She gave out a deep breath. And then, she stood up from where she sat and walked away.

(")7

Jellal was on his chair, staring at the girls in front of her. He looked into each pair of eyes. He, then stood up, brought his hands to his back and walked around them. He stopped behind his black-haired subordinate. His another assistant spun around to keep her boss in her eyes.

As he opened his mouth, his door knocked. A young man hurriedly entered the room.

"Boss, I have something." He stood straight in front of his superior. All eyes focused on him. Right after Jellal gave him his permission, he quickly told him what he had.

"A girl was captured by Ivan's people. I heard that she is Mag's student." (I shortened Magnolia High into Mag.)

They looked at each other. Jellal nodded. The young leader quickly left the room, while the others followed him.

As they reached their destination, the young man opened the door for his superiors. Jellal's appearance was actually had been waited by Ivan. The room was almost full with Ivan's and Jellal's people. The older leader grinned.

"I was expecting for you, Jellal. I'm pretty sure you are waiting for this too," Ivan said. Jellal tried to remain calm, but his brows couldn't help to furrow. "Bring the girl!"

His man pulled a girl from behind a sofa. Pulled the girl stood up. She was tied, hands and legs, and her mouth was covered with white cello tape.

"May I ask…"

"Lisanna!"

**(")7**


	19. Trouble

''''''''''''''

"Lisanna!" A bluenette girl shouted, shockingly appeared behind him. She almost stepped toward her friend, but stopped by Ultear.

The white-haired girl shouted not understandable words, maybe tried asking for help.

"Why this girl's here?" Jellal asked. The girl was pushed sat down by Ivan's man.

"I found this with her."

He placed a black, rectangular disk on his table. Jellal made his way to the older leader.

"What is this?"

Ivan shrugged.

"We've tried to access it, but it seems inaccessible. There are too many codes to crack."

Jellal nodded.

"So, are you saying that the information Metalicana-san had is in here?" He tapped on the hard disk.

"Actually my men found the girl broke into our place. She was on the staircase and she ran away as she met them," the older man explained.

"Well, she is indeed suspicious. Did she say anything about it?"

"She refused to say anything."

"So, how we're going to see things inside since it is inaccessible?"

Ivan grinned. At the same time, the door knocked and his man appeared to whisper him something. He nodded and approved. Jellal stared at the man's suspicious act.

A young man, around his height, with light brown short hair entered the room. He carried a laptop closed to his chest. He bowed before the leaders. He sat at the sofa.

"Hibiki?" Jellal asked.

"He is a computer expert. Of course we'll need him," said Ivan. Jellal stared at the older man.

"Did he know where Zeref is?" he whispered. Ivan shook his head.

"He claimed that he didn't know. And he didn't seem to lie. We spied on him."

Hibiki opened his laptop and waited orders from the leaders. Ivan gave him the black box and explained the situation. He nodded and quickly started to work. His fingers moved fast on his keyboard, like dancing. His eyes glanced to the monitor and keyboard simultaneously.

The two leaders waited eagerly for the young man to finish. Ivan sat on the sofa while the younger one leaned against the sofa. Sometimes, he glanced to Hibiki whose drown into his work.

Alphabets and numbers running down the skrin. Passcodes and passwords were able to crack as time goes by. Suddenly, he sensed something on his laptop. Quickly he threw it away. And it blown before it reached table in front of him. He stood up, catching up his breath. Even the audiences around him were shocked. Juvia and Lisanna screamed frighteningly.

"What happened?" Jellal and Ivan unison-ly asked.

"Now my laptop is damaged. Who's going to pay for it? Mine isn't like others in market," Hibiki said, unsatisfied.

"What did you find?" Hibiki stared at the two leaders.

"I don't know if this is the right one you're looking for, but…" He switched his eyes to Jellal. "I found something you might want to know."

"What is it?" Ivan asked.

"There was one name. Before my laptop crashed. Jellal Fernandes."

'''''''''''''


	20. Names

**HAHA...I got a little problem with my internet connection which led to the lateness of update. Therefore, hontou ni gomenasai... And, the end is almost there...**

**so, new chapter..er,,I don't remember the number.. But, still, read, anjoy and review...**

**I didn't own Fairy Tail...never will...**

"There was one name. Before my laptop crashed. Jellal Fernandes."

The situation tensed up. All eyes in the room were on Jellal. On the other hand, Hibiki quickly excused himself when he saw the cramped situation. Ivan stood up.

The blue-haired leader remained calm. He looked to the older leader for a few seconds before he switched to the twin behind the white-haired girl.

"For all these time we've been looking for Metalicana's black box. Both of us." Ivan stared into the younger leader's eyes. "Because it contains our organisation's traitors. I guess now we knew why Metalicana kept it away." The room was very silent. Ivan took a deep breath. "He wanted to hide his favourite student's deed away. And, maybe…" He paused. "That's as well why he left."

Jellal chuckled. Juvia who sat behind him startled. _Is Nii-san really a bad person?_

"Is that black box really Metalicana-san's? Hibiki didn't say anything about traitors. He even wasn't sure if that black box really the one we've been looking for," Jellal said, smilingly.

However, Sting raised his gun.

"Well, said the traitor," he said.

Luckily, Ivan stopped him before he pulled the trigger.

"No need to rush. Take him. I have a few questions. And it's going to be a long day. For you." It was Ivan's turn to smile.

Suddenly, Ultear pulled her leader to her back. And she raised her gun. Followed by Meredy.

"Just like you said, no need to rush." With that, all his men raised their gun.

When both party started to use guns to resolve their misunderstanding, Jellal stepped forward again.

"This isn't how things …."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bullet fired. Startled with it, the others started to fire their gun. The men quickly hid their leaders. Some hid behind the sofa, more behind shelves and tables. On the other hand, Lisanna had to jump on her back over her seat to hide from the rain of bullets. As she leaned her back to the sofa's back, she realized who was next to her. And her other side. THE TWIN! And they got guns!

Ultear calculated ways of getting her leader out of the room. She said something to Meredy and the girl nodded. She glanced to Jellal, who was hugging his little sister. She signed him to be ready and he understood.

(")7

Mirajane paced while her eyes wandered around the place. She gently brushed her arms. Suddenly she ran, caught a man's arm to prevent him from falling. He slowly rubbed his chest.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded.

_"Mira, it's me." _It was a phone call she received that morning. _"Can you get me out of here? There's something I need to do. It's very important. So, please."_

He seemed looking for something. Or someone. But…why here? Mirajane looked at all the tombstones that stood on the ground. If he was searching for someone who had died, he didn't seem to look at every stone.

At that time, there was a man stood in front of a grave, giving his back to them. Laxus stopped his steps. He turned to her.

"Stay here," he said. She opened her mouth to say something, but she forgone it.

He walked to the man. That man, wore a black trench coat, didn't notice the blond teacher's appearance. However, a few minutes later, he might had noticed; because he turned back. He looked surprised. Still, he just bowed a little and walked away. But he stopped after Laxus said something. They talked about something, that couldn't reach the girl's hearing. After a short conversation, Laxus walked back to her. The man stood there, watching them. He looked sad.

(")7

**WHO THEY MET?**


	21. The Return

**(")7**

Laxus and Mirajane sat at a table. The man they met earlier made them a cup of coffee each. The girl smiled which he returned. He then sat with them.

"My name is Zeref," he introduced himself as he saw Mirajane's confused face. He stretched his hand out to her.

"Mirajane Strauss." She took it.

"I can't believe you found me." He chuckled. "I'm sorry I don't know both of you." The girl smiled while nodded slightly.

"I hope you aware of what happened in the organization." Laxus started putting his point.

Zeref's face changed. He was heard sighed.

"Are you new?" Laxus raised his brow.

"No, I'm not a part of it," he replied when he knew his meant.

"Then why are you here?" he asked.

"Because a lot of things happened after you left. And after Metalicana left."

"Who are you? You're not a part of the organization, you said. Then, why you're so concern about it?" he asked again. Laxus stared into his eyes.

"I'm Jellal's friend," he answered, after a long pause.

He stared to his mug.

"There's nothing I can do. I'm not one of them anymore." Zeref stood up, carried his mug into the kitchen.

"Corruption is happening in the organization." Laxus stood too. "You were their leader once. You could go back and turn things the way they were."

Zeref turned around, looked straight into the teacher's eyes.

"You think so?" he asked. "Do you really think I could go back and continue things I left?" He chuckled when Laxus had no answer to his question. "I lost my position as their leader when I chose to leave. Now everything depends on new leader."

"Things were alright when Metalicana was there. Now he was no longer here. To let Jellal carry the responsibility, he's too soft. And Ivan…I don't think he fit being the right one," he explained.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do."

Laxus sighed.

"I tried not to drag this in, but…They set their eyes on Mavis."

Zeref shocked. Mirajane too.

"Miss Mavis?" Mirajane asked.

"They haven't done anything. I don't know their real intention. I hope they didn't mean harm."

Zeref's face changed. He obviously worried.

"How'd you find me?" he asked.

"Hibiki," Laxus answered fast.

"Hibiki?" he asked back, a little confused.

"He hacked into Mavis' mailbox and traced you from there. It quite hard to find you, a computer expert. But you had one great student."

Zeref sat back on his chair. He looked slightly broken.

"I still think that everyone wants you back," Laxus added.

Zeref stood up again and disappeared into a room. A few minutes later he returned.

"Take this." He put a black hard disk on the table. "They should know about this thing."

However, Laxus pushed it back to him.

"Why don't you give them yourself?"

Zeref turned his face away.

**(")7**


	22. Just A Little Words

**Waiting for the end to come~ - Linkin Park ...kinda like this song lately (just stating)**

**New Chapter! A few more to go!**

**Read, enjoy n review!**

**p/s: Mashima hiro own FT, not me**

(")7

Gajeel ran as fast he could along the hallway. From there he could hear sounds of gunfire. He wondered what had happened. His friends too. They followed him from school. To here; the mafia organization's building. He saw a few men stood in front of a room. It was his father's room. The shooting sound became clearer as they came closer to it.

"What happened in there?" he asked the men.

"It's none of your business," one of them said. They tried to push them away.

Gajeel grabbed the man's hand and threw him to the wall. Erza and Gray helped him by knocked other guys down. However, before they could break the door, a boy out of nowhere ran toward them. He shouted to make a way for him. He carelessly kicked the door down.

"STOP!" he shouted.

But it fell to deaf ears. The shooting continued without anyone ever stopped. The boy kept shouting. Gajeel and his friends were calculating whether to enter the room or not. It was dangerous to run between the bullets. At that moment he saw Juvia in her brother's arms. They were hiding behind a table while Jellal's men covered them.

Suddenly the boy went rampage when he snatched a gun from a guy and shot the ceiling. Couldn't hold too much bullets, the ceiling fell on to the floor. People who was happened to be below it jumped to avoid being hit by the ceiling. The others stopped, startled with it. The boy stood in front of the door.

"Stop," he said, half-whispered and out of breath.

All eyes were on him. Including the Magnolia High's students outside the room. Jellal stood up, still holding his sister. Ultear and Meredy still covered their leader, beware of any sudden attack. Ivan unhides himself, followed by the twin and other men. Sting dragged Lisanna stood closed to him and pointed his gun to her waist. The girl shrieked in frightened. Erza noticed her friend's sister in the room, tied. The white-haired girl tried to call for help when she saw Erza. The older girl was about to step into the room but Gajeel stopped her.

"He's…" The boy raised his hand phone. "He's back." He grinned. He couldn't hide his joy. "Zeref is back."

The room deserted of sound after the boy's announcement. Nobody moved. A few seconds later, they started to digest the news.

"He's …back?" The question with its obvious answer popped out. "He's back!" The men shouted and hugged each other. "Zeref is back!"

The earlier enemy was now friend. There were like no argument had ever arisen; and the shooting incident was like never happened. As for the leaders, they stared at each other.

"We'll have Zeref decides what should we do with a traitor. I let you go this time," Ivan said. Jellal said nothing but smiled.

His men slowly leaving the room. He met Gajeel at the door. Juvia smiled to her friends.

"Glad to see you alright." She quickly hugged Erza. Then she hugged her best friend. Erza glanced to Gray; the boy turned his face away.

"Thank you for coming," she said to her friends. She shyly slid her hair strands behind her ear as her eyes met Gray's.

Jellal turned back to Ivan. Precisely, to the twin.

"Maybe, you want to return the girl. Her friends are here."

Sting mouthed 'fine' and untied the girl. Lisanna ran to Erza. She hugged her tightly. She must be very frightened. A few seconds later, she fainted. Erza almost panicked. Gray helped her brought the white-haired girl to Jellal's room.

(")7

All of them sat silently in Jellal's room. Nobody spoke a word. Gajeel stared to the blue-haired guy. Erza checked on Lisanna, who was laid on a sofa.

Suddenly, the silent room was broken by the girl's scream. She writhed and struggled and screamed as Erza hold her tightly. It made the others had to help her against the white-haired girl. The scarlet-haired called her name a few times, hoping she might awake. But the girl still screaming, still calling for help. Didn't know what else she should do, Erza raised her hand and slapped her across her face. She did it! Lisanna shut up. She opened her eyes slowly, and found that everyone in the room was staring at her. As she saw Erza, she jumped off the sofa and hugged the older girl tightly. Her body trembled and she breathed faster. Like she was just running from something terrifying. Erza hugged her back and brushed gently the girl's back.

But, the eyes switched to the door which suddenly closed. Jellal watched them blankly.

"Erm..Gajeel, we've found your father."

The eyes turned to Gajeel. He turned his face away.

"I don't give a damn where he is now."

He walked to the door. He pushed Jellal roughly for blocking his way. Juvia moved from her spot to follow him, but her brother stopped her. He needed times for himself, Jellal said to his sister. However the bluenette girl ignored him and continued what she intended to.

Not far from the door, Gray watched things happened silently. Watching Juvia and Gajeel, he doubted if they were really just friend. Because they didn't look like one. No matter how close a relationship between a girl and a boy was.

(")7

The one she'd been looking for was walking, far ahead of her. He walked without looking around, not even looking back. She fastened her steps to match his big ones. As she reached him, she quickly took his hand into hers. She held it tightly and gently. He looked at her with a little surprise. She smiled widely. With a little chuckle. He slowed down his footsteps.

"Remember when we're back in Hargeon?" she asked. He didn't give any reaction. "Remember our first meeting?" She still asked, although she knew that he wasn't answering. Slowly, she leaned her head to his shoulder. "You saved Juvia from bullies. You're so cool." She giggled. "Even though Juvia knew that you just wanted to beat someone."

"You were too weak," he spoke, earned a wider smile from his friend.

"At least she had someone that will always protect her." She chuckled. "Remember the first time when you brought Juvia to your house and we met Metalicana-san?"

"So?" He gave an uninterested face. She chuckled.

"Have you ever jealous, when Metalicana-san gave more attention to Juvia than to you?" she asked. He grunted, annoyed with such question.

"I don't care about him. He can do whatever he wanted to. He never had been around."

"That's why Juvia said before that Gajeel-kun and Nii-san are same. At least Nii-san showed some respect to Metalicana-san."

He stopped and faced his sweet friend.

"Don't compare me with that idiot!" he warned her. Juvia let his hand go.

"Do not call Nii-san an idiot!" she shouted to his face.

"Why? Obviously he's a fucking idiot. Especially when he chose to stay by that old bastard's side!" he said.

"He can do whatever he wanted to do," she backup her brother. "…and DO NOT CALL NII-SAN IDIOT!" she exclaimed, glared at him. Gajeel snorted, not agreed with what she had said. "Ah, you jealous, right? Gajeel-kun is jealous." She giggled and jumped away as he tried to grab her.

She ran onto the empty road, giggled and called her best friend 'jealous'. She ran away as he chased her. "Come back here, you little fish!"

Without them to notice, a car drove fast toward them. Juvia and Gajeel were running and chasing in the middle of the road. The car honked loudly at them. Realized the car fast approaching them, Gajeel pulled them both and fell onto the other roadside.

They quickly got up to their feet and brushed dirt. Gajeel cursed loudly to the driver. Juvia checked both of them if they were hurt.

"Gajeel-kun, you're injured!"

She held his bleeding arm. Gajeel looked at it too. Suddenly, he poked Juvia on her forehead. The girl shrieked and brushed her forehead. It turned red.

"Why the hell did you run onto the road? Wanna die that much?" he yelled. Juvia frowned and muttered a sorry.

But she still took out her handkerchief from her pocket to clean Gajeel's injury. He moved a little as Juvia touched his injury.

"Wait!" Juvia ran after her friend who was walking away.

"Go away!" he shouted again.

"You're hurt! Let Juvia clean it first!"

He pushed Juvia away, but she kept coming back. Suddenly he stopped.

"Go. A-fucking-way," he said.

"Gajeel-kun can do nothing without Juvia around," she claimed. He chuckled and about to object it when she added, "Just like you can do nothing after Metalicana-san left."

Gajeel stared sharply at the girl who was standing straight in front of him. The girl looked back at him. She was not afraid of him.

"What the – "

"You never let his room dusted," she cut him off. "Why can't you admit that you miss him that much?"

Gajeel snorted.

"I never miss him. I don't care about him, okay! And that room, I clean it every day because there's one man back at home is a fucking clean freak!"

He continued leaving again.

"You posted in the internet him as a missing person." His steps died instantly. "You lied to Juvia about you didn't know how to use a computer." Her eyes watered. "You can't use a computer because you're afraid that there was nobody ever met him and you'll never meet him again."

"I don't fucking care," he said with a low voice, without turning around.

"You used to sleepover at Juvia's house when Papa wasn't around. But after Metalicana-san left, you never leave your house at night. You never again had a sleepover at her house."

She paused, perhaps waited for him to say something.

"It's because you want that when he came back, you're there to greet him. Don't you? You wanted him to know that you've been waiting for him."

Gajeel clenched his fist.

"Why is it hard for you to say that you – " Gajeel slapped her hard across her face. She fell on the ground.

Suddenly they were joined by a few people. Erza and Lisanna helped the bluenette to get up. Gray promptly grabbed Gajeel's shirt and punched him on his face. It made him pushed a few steps backward. But then, Gajeel came back and fisted the raven-haired boy on his face, threw him a few feet away behind. Erza stepped forward as she couldn't hold her anger, but Juvia stopped. She stared at her best friend.

"Why – "

"Do not speak like you know everything about me. That old bastard, he was staying around because he knew he had a boy under his custody. I don't give a damn if he left. I don't fucking care if he's not going to come back. But he left us with his problems. He left us with those people harassing us all the time. I don't have a normal life when he was around. And I still can't have a normal life after he left. Do you expect me wanting him back?!"

He took a deep breath. Like he was saying those entire things just in one breathe.

"Gajeel-kun…" Her tears streamed down her cheeks.

She wanted to run after him and apologized for things she said, but Erza stopped her. He really needed time for himself.

(")7

**I'm going to kill him for slapping Juvia!**

**Gajeel: meh...**


	23. Back Again

**Writer's block occured lately, plus with laziness, equal to late updates. I'M VERY SORRY...**

(")7

Juvia stared at the blackboard. Everything written on it was ignored. She just laid her head on her desk. She had no intention to take notes or study. All she thought was her best friend. He was very mad. She made him mad. After he left, he was never home. Lily said that his phone was inactivated. He didn't know where the boy had gone. Nobody knew where he was. Not even her friends. It had been a week!

"Alright, this week hang out place is~… Levy-chan's place!"

She followed her friends out after school. They had accompanied her since Gajeel's disappearance.

"Eeeehhh?! Why? Don't this week is Lu-chan's place?" Levy shouted. Lucy and Lisanna laughed, with their arms on each other's' shoulders.

"We change it," Lisanna replied singingly. She made Levy snorted.

"Okay. Let me call my mum first, so she can prepare anything can fill your big appetite."

Levy took out her phone to call her mother as she said, but Lisanna quickly grabbed it away.

"Since we changed it surprisingly, so we'll going to surprise your mother too," she explained. She threw the phone to Lucy, and Lucy passed it to the other girls. Levy had to run between her friends to get her phone back but obviously she was in the losing 'team'.

"But there are seven of you!" Levy shouted, dissatisfied.

"Whatever~ Like we never been doing it before~"

As a losing 'team', she had no choice but to follow the voice of majority. Hoped that everything would turn just fine.

(")7

Gajeel leaned his shoulder against the door to the balcony. His arms brought across his chest. He looked far across the blue sky, but nothing he could think except Juvia's words. He clearly understood, no matter how hard he denied, she was right. Right on the bull's eye. He finally got a chance of meeting his father again. Why would he throw that chance away?

He envied every time his father got closer to the blue-haired guy. One of the reasons why he hated him. They could talk for hours; but when with him, his father was like loss of word. Their everyday life was contained with silent. Nothing more. Even when he made some trouble at school, his father never say anything. He let his son faced his problem alone.

"Levy always whined that I treated her like a child." Gajeel turned to his left. An old woman with blue hair smiled at him. Her gentle smile made him turned away. "To a parent, a child is always a child. No matter how old she is." She chuckled remembering her only daughter's behaviour. "She would come back home one day and says, 'Mum, I got new books!'"

"But you're not my parent." The woman still smiling.

"A parent always thinks the best about his child. Maybe his method is different."

Gajeel snorted. He seemed disagree with the woman's opinion.

"That kind of parent is not my father." The woman chuckled.

"You really had bad thoughts about your father."

"You don't know my father," he answered.

The woman didn't say anything. Neither him. Suddenly, the house's door burst.

"MOTHER!"

A few girls appeared from the door grinningly. The woman and the boy shocked with their sudden arrival. But then, the girls shocked too; turning the situation awfully silent.

"Excuse me, excuse me." Levy tried to make her way through her frozen-shocking friends. "Mum. Hi, Gajeel." She nervously grinned but it died seconds later by Gajeel's death glare. "I…I tried…to stop them." She felt guilty. "They took my keys." She looked down to the floor.

"It's okay. Invite your friends in. Put their bags in your room so they wouldn't mess the house," her mother said smilingly. She then off to the kitchen. Gajeel still staring at the petite bluenette.

The girls then paced to Levy's room to put their bags and returned to the living room. None of them sat. All their eyes set on him.

"All of you have no other thing to look at?" he barked.

The girls then turned to Levy. She stutteringly said that she needed in the kitchen. She then almost sprinted to the kitchen.

"Excuse me. Juvia had a little problem outside. She is sorry for late."

Juvia took her shoes off and stepped into the house. But her steps stopped as she saw her best friend in the room. Her eyes widened and obviously, she shocked. Gajeel quickly turned away as their eyes met. However, the girl took another step toward her best friend. She stood in front of him and waited. Waited until he turned and looked at her again. And he did. With all her might, she slapped him across his face. And that startled everyone. Including Gajeel himself.

"Oh, that feels good," she said, staring to her palm.

"What was that for?!" he shouted.

Juvia smiled. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close. He didn't move, even though he mad at her. He missed her too, though.

"What's going on?" Levy joined them with a tray of juices for her friends.

Juvia loosened her hug and smiled to the girl.

"Nothing. Gajeel-kun just comes back," she said, pulled him to sit next to her on the floor.

The girls quickly took their seats. Mirajane helped Levy served their friends. No more drama, now everything turned back to normal. They talked about things happened in school. About Laxus had come back to school, about Gray tried to talk to Juvia; which made the girl blushed, and about their upcoming Olympiad tournament. But they never mention about the reason of Gajeel's disappearance. He was pretty sure that they would shower him with scolds and yells, but seemed that that not happened.

"Ne Gajeel-kun, Nii-san asked Juvia whether you want to join him to see Metalicana-san this weekend."

He glanced to the girl before took another bite of chocolate muffin. She didn't even look at him.

"If you don't want to, Juvia can say hi. On your behalf." She took a sip of her juice.

"I didn't say anything about not going," he said.

Juvia stared at him, with the glass still at her mouth.

"So, you'll come?"

"I didn't say that either. Do not make decision as you please."

"Okay. We'll go on Sunday, 10 a.m., at your house," she said.

"I didn't say anything about going, did you hear that?" His voice raised a little.

"She's just saying."

Silently, Erza had been watching the two friends for quite some times. For her, they had a weird relationship. For friends. They could be very close to each other that they didn't need word to mean what they're saying. At one time, they could be all furious to each other just for the simplest thing. And they could cool down in just a split second. Like nothing had ever happened.

.

.

.

The 'party' at Levy's house ended at almost midnight. The girls whined when Levy's mother forced them to go home. The girl smiled to her friends. Juvia wore her shoes and thanked Levy and her mother. She turned around to go after her friends who were ahead.

"Stop!" She stopped by the door.

Gajeel took on his shoes and walked past her.

"Let's go!" Juvia smilingly ran to him, quickly took his hand into hers.

Seeing the two friends leaving, the mother elbowed her daughter. The girl sharply eyed the old woman.

"There's nothing between me and him. Really. I was just helping him," she quickly defended herself.

"That's not what I mean."

"I'm going to sleep." She quickly left her mother; before she started whatever she was going to say at that moment. In which she knew what it was about.

(")7

"Why Levy-chan?" Juvia asked. Gajeel not answered instead.

"Were you planning to walk home?" Juvia glanced to him.

"Juvia is fine by herself. She always walked home alone, since Gajeel-kun planned to leave her behind."

"You shouldn't walk alone, especially at night. You don't know what's there in the dark."

"If you really care about her, you shouldn't leave her!" She stopped and let his arm go. But Gajeel still walking.

"Do not start it," Gajeel warned her.

Juvia gritted her teeth.

"So, you'll be coming back to school?" she asked, paced to a little faster.

"I'll think about it," he answered.

"Why'd you stay at Levy-chan's house?"

Gajeel not giving any answer.

"Are you using her?" Gajeel glanced at the girl. Juvia grinned.

"What do you mean?" he asked back. She chuckled.

"Well, whole school knew that she has a crush on you. Juvia guesses you knew it as well." She chuckled again.

"What are you wanted to say?"

"Levy-chan is so naïve. Juvia doesn't know what Levy-chan sees in you. Because of her naivety, you used her as a way to hide from Juvia and Nii-san. Isn't it right?" She elbowed him.

"Do not fucking make things!"

Juvia crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hmm, that's how we see it. Or…" She stared at Gajeel through the end of her eyes. "You like her?"

He quickly turned his face away. Clearing his throat, he denied it. But the girl doubted it.

"Mira-san told Juvia that Levy-chan once confessed to you. Isn't it good?" She could a tint of pink on his cheeks. "It's not like your first time to have a girl confess to you. But this girl is different from before. Totally different."

Everything she said earned silence from Gajeel. She wondered if he really liked Levy. Back in Hargeon, he never asked anyone to help him in his assignment except for the typing process. Since they moved to Magnolia, he accepted Levy's help. He claimed that because Levy's a librarian and she could make him finish his work faster. And one more thing, he looked a little softer when with Levy. Is it because he likes her? If it's true, then Juvia is very…

"Woi, are we going to walk to your house?!"

Juvia startled, and quickly ran to her best friend who's far ahead.

"She is sorry. She forgot to call Aya-san. Gome." She bowed a little a few times while her hands dialed her phone to call her maid. Gajeel playfully pushed the girl's head. Juvia giggled after realizing her mistake.

(")7

**I didn't own Fairy Tail...**


	24. Visit

**First of all, I want to thank to all reviewers. Your reviews greatly encourage me. Thank you very much. I take this moment to reply all your reviews. Hope I'm not too late..hehe**

**Levina : I like Miraxus more than Laxana..hmhmm**

**MsSlicingClaws : Thank you to your idea about spacing between dialogue and non-dialogue sentences. It's a great help! And I think Gajeel will be very cute in dragon costume**

** : Please continue reading and reviewing**

**Liliana-chan : Thank you for liking this story. hope you read other stories as well**

** I feel like hitting him too. Let's at him together!**

**Levy Gardenia Mcgarden : Don't worry, they're just friends. best friends.**

**Alice Cullen : I like Alice Cullen the most in Twilight, although I not really enjoy the movie..hehe**

**p/s - I didn't own Fairy Tail.**

(")7

The bluenette girl leaned against her brother's car. She sometimes glanced to the road in front of her and sometimes to her phone. She was waiting for someone. Jellal stared at her sister smilingly. She patiently waiting, and not asking much. She startled when he suddenly opened the driver's door.

"Let's go!" Laxus opened the front passenger's door. After looking at the men's faces, Juvia nodded and opened the back passenger's door. As she entered the car, Mirajane – she sat next to Juvia – said something.

"Is it alright if we add one more person in this car?"

The other three people turned to her. Then they turned back to the front. Juvia was too happy that she almost jumped in the car. She quickly ran out of the car.

"I don't think we can add one more people in this car," Laxus said, glancing to his friend. "I told you your car is small."

"It's alright. Small is convenient," Jellal replied.

He took out a bunch of keys from his pocket. Both Laxus and Mirajane stared at him and the keys bunch.

"Take this." Jellal smiled. One of Laxus' eye brows rose. "And her," he added, hinted to Mirajane behind them. When Laxus didn't move from his spot, Jellal mouthed him to go. He needs to provide space for his guest. Hesitantly, the teacher grabbed the keys and asked Mirajane to follow him. Mirajane on the other hand confusingly obeyed.

Juvia pulled Gajeel by his hand to the car. She couldn't help but grinned all the way. Jellal stepped out of the car. He smiled to Gajeel. The boy snorted. He took the front passenger seat while Juvia sat at the back. Jellal got back into the car and waited for Laxus to lead the way. A few minutes later, Laxus came out of the bluenette's house riding a bike. Mirajane hugged him closed.

"Cool~" Juvia sounded from the back.

(")7

Cemetery never a noisy place. Juvia hugged her own body as she stepped out of the car. The scenery creep her out. She moved closer to Gajeel. Jellal felt weird why'd they there. At that moment, Laxus asked them to follow him. He brought them through the stones, to a small wooden house at the back of the cemetery. Jellal relieved. It was not what he thought really. Laxus knocked the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and someone they least expect appeared.

"Come in, please." He invited them in.

All the three of them confused with the appearance of the man. Jellal glanced at his friend. But the teacher asked them to wait. The man took his trench coat and headed to the door. Then he asked them to follow him.

"What's this?" Jellal whispered to the teacher.

"Just follow him," Laxus replied. Jellal grabbed his shirt.

"I know that. But what is he doing here? How do you know Zeref is here?"

Laxus slowly loosened his friend's grip.

"I found him. As well as Metalicana," Laxus answered.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Jellal didn't satisfy with what the teacher had done.

"Well, surprise, I guess." Laxus smirked.

"Excuse me." All eyes turned to him, Zeref. "I think it's going to rain soon. So please be quick," he said.

"Bossing as always," Gajeel grunted.

Juvia and Mirajane looked up to the sky. It was true. The sky turned grey all of a sudden. The quickly followed the men. Zeref brought them across the graveyard. Jellal and Laxus behind him while Juvia and Mirajane behind them. Gajeel followed all of them by pacing slowly.

Jellal looked around him. All he can see were tombstones. For some reasons, his heart beating hard. He had a not-good feeling. He glanced to Zeref and Laxus sometimes. From what he had been seeing, they were not walking to the gate.

Suddenly, Zeref stopped. Made those behind him to stop too. Gajeel who was wasn't looking, almost bumped into Mirajane. Then he looked to the front.

"Zeref-sama…" Jellal wanted to ask but he couldn't say it. Zeref turned to him with his sad eyes. Then he turned to the closest tombstone. Jellal followed where he turned to.

_R.I.P._

_METALICANA_

"This – " Jellal gulped. " – is – " He stuttered.

"I met him two months ago." Zeref started his story. "He found me. Just like how you found me." He looked at Laxus. "He died last month. I sneaked to his medical record, he suffered brain tumor. Around eight months ago, he underwent brain surgery but it failed." He searched for Gajeel at the back. The boy looked down to his shoes. "I promised that I wouldn't tell you."

Gajeel lifted his head smirking. He took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"As usual, that old bastard is damn fucking selfish."

He stood in front of the tombstone and paid his respect to his father. Seeing her friend, Juvia joined him too. After that all of them followed him. They paid their respect toward Metalicana. Once they finished, Gajeel spun around. He met Jellal stood right behind him.

"Can we leave now?" he asked.

Jellal didn't give his answer but kept staring at the boy. Couldn't wait anymore, Gajeel left the place. Jellal kept staring at him. He wondered what exactly played in his mind. Then, everyone started leaving the place. Juvia ran after her friend.

"We'll be waiting for you, Zeref-sama." Jellal shook the man's hand.

"Hibiki will tell you when. I need to prepare some things first," he said and sadly smiled.

Jellal nodded. He got into the car. Gajeel was already seated silently at the front passenger seat, while Juvia at the back.

(")7

**A very simple chapter, right**


	25. Back Home

**This story will soon reach its ending. But not on this chapter. I think there will be two more. Feel kinda sad…haha**

**I didn't own Fairy Tail.**

(")7

Gajeel sat his coach staring straight to a bookshelf in front of him. Arms crossed over his chest. Sometimes he glanced to the clock on the wall. Suddenly the door cracked open. He didn't move from his spot. Not even his eyes.

"Oh, you're home!" Lily just home from his karate class. "I missed you, man!" He chuckled while putting his bag on a table. He headed to the kitchen to have some water.

"That old bastard…my old man…he died." Lily didn't respond. Not even surprised. "You knew it, right?" Gajeel asked.

Lily took another gulp of water.

"Who told you he died?" he asked.

"Zeref." Gajeel still staring at the wall. "All this while…you knew where they were, right?" Lily glanced to the boy. "Zeref and…my father."

"So, you regret? Now that he died," Lily asked him back.

Gajeel stood up and faced the older man.

"I'm so stupid." He chuckled. "The one that knew everything was with me all the time."

Lily walked to the boy. Before he could say anything, the boy hit him on his face. He pushed backward a few steps. His mug fell onto the floor. It broke into pieces.

"You make me a fucking idiot!" he shouted to his face. "You pretended you care! But all you cared was that fucking organization!" He punched Lily's face again. Pushed the older man onto the floor. "All of you are the same! You! My father! All your care is that fucking organization!"

Lily tried hard to restrain himself. He knew that boy very much. He was upset, that's why he acted that way.

"All I did was for your own sake," Lily said.

Gajeel smirked.

"I thought I can trust you." His voice lowered. "Seems I can't trust anyone. Including you." He grabbed Lily's t-shirt. "Do not confuse me with your words. You never care about me. Just like my father. Both of you are the same!"

Gajeel let him go roughly. Made the older man's head hit the hard floor.

"Gajeel…"

Lily exhaled heavily with his hands spread to his sides. He slowly stood up on his feet. The boy didn't respond to his call, giving his back to the older man. Lily grabbed his shoulder fast and punched the boy in his face. Gajeel fell onto the floor.

"I always listen to all your dissatisfaction toward your father. Everything! Even though I knew that everything was completely wrong! I always listen!"

Gajeel sat up and raised one his knee, and brushed his hurt jaw.

"Your father…he is a good man. He might not legally right, but I knew him as a good person. He cared about you but he didn't know how to show it. He did everything to protect you. That's also why I'm here."

Gajeel rolled his eyes, tried not to believe what he heard.

"He knew how much you hated him." Lily sat on the coach. "And he knew you hated the organization and Jellal." He looked at the boy's face, but Gajeel turned his face away. "Then he took his sickness as a reason to leave. He thought that you might have a better life without him."

"I may have better life if he didn't leave those sick people behind," Gajeel said.

"One more thing, you are not his custody. Your mother gave you up to your father."

Gajeel glanced to the older man for a moment before he turned away.

"I guess nobody wants me," he whispered, but cleared enough to Lily's ears.

"You got me, man!" Lily patted the boy's shoulder. "And your father called a few times asked about your being. He cared about you."

Gajeel snorted.

"Still, he shouldn't leave."

He rose to his feet. Lily smiled bitterly and jumped onto his feet too. He patted the boy's shoulder before walked to his room. Gajeel stared to his friend till he disappeared in his room. No matter how he said that he hated him, that old bastard stills his father. Couldn't change the fact.

(")7

School looked the same after a few days of truant. His friends were sorry for his lost. But he liked one comment. 'Welcome to the club, buddy!' It was Natsu, the pink-haired boy in Juvia's class. The dumb boy with his dumbass grin; how he'd ever thought that way? Whatever, he's dumb anyway.

Juvia would be organized a party on weekend. She looked so excited, giving out the invitation cards to her friends. How idiot she was, who would give invitation cards for wild party? Whatever. Somehow, it felt good to be back. Heh…

(")7

**Let's go to Juvia's party!**


	26. Lisanna's Truth

**Hope that things will end well. All iz well…hehe**

**I didn't own Fairy Tail.**

(")7

Lisanna jumped on the stairs' steps one by one. Then she jumped down. She peeked to the second floor. Class 3A hasn't ended yet. It was 10 minutes late. Why'd they take so long? A few minutes later, 3A students finally walked out of their classroom. Some looked unhappy.

"What's going on?" she asked, as she came to the class teacher. "They looked stress."

"70% failed their test," Laxus said. He walked to teacher's room, followed by the girl.

"Was it tough? The test?" she asked more.

"I don't think so. It's a piece of cake," he answered, looked a little dissatisfied with his students' performance.

"Yeah, teachers always said so," she said, earned a sharp glance from the physic teacher.

"What bring you here?" he asked.

She looked surprised, might be that she just remember why she was there with him.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Is that all?" he asked back. She chuckled.

"No. But you look fine," she said.

"Maybe. So.." He asked back his earlier question.

"You don't like seeing me here?" she asked.

"No, not at all. But some might not like seeing you here. With me."

She smiled bitterly.

"Remember the last time we celebrated my birthday?" she asked.

He glanced at her. At that time, he was tidying up his table.

"Yeah, why?" he asked back.

"Where'd you buy the cake?"

He sighed a relief. Honestly, he felt reluctant to talk about the past.

"You want to buy one? I thought that you didn't like the cake."

Lisanna grinned nervously.

"Then…you have another place with good cake?" she asked with smile full of hope.

"Actually, no. I bought you the cake before because your sister asked me to." He gave a complete answer that he is not going to do anything for her.

Her smile died.

"Ehm…Laxus-san, can you help me?" she asked. She chuckled nervously

"What?" he asked, kept some files on the lowest drawer. Then he stood straight and stared at her.

"Ehm…can you buy me a cake?" She twitched her skirt.

"For what?"

She quickly moved her body, gave him her side. Her heart pounding that her brain hardly thinks.

"For..for my birthday," she said.

Laxus frowned his brows.

"Your birthday was last month," he said.

Lisanna gulped. She cleared her throat.

"Ehm..it's birthday Mira-nee – eh, no, no. it's Elf-niichan's." She chuckled again. "Heheh."

"Mira's at the end of the year. Elfman's around Mira's. So, whose birthday are you celebrating?" he asked.

Lisanna brushed back of her neck.

"Ehm..it's..ehm.." Her eyes wandered while her head tried to figure the best answer. "Why don't you just buy me one and bring it to my home this weekend? On Saturday. Okay?"

Laxus felt weird with the girl. She was hiding something.

"I – "

"I'll be waiting for you!"

The white-haired girl quickly ran out of the teacher's room, not giving chance for Laxus to say no. He felt a little weird when the girl pleaded for a cake. Never thought that she liked cake.

(")7

Mirajane made a jug full of orange juice. Then she took out cookies from oven. Its aroma fulfilled the kitchen.

"Oh, that's smell good!"

Lisanna appeared grinningly. She peeked at the cookies from over her sister's shoulder.

"Wow, cookies!"

She amazed even though she knew her sister good at it. She took one, but the cookie was still hot that it jumped over her palms. She giggled when Mirajane stared at her. She seemed very happy today. She kept the house clean, tidied up since the morning. She finished the laundry early today. And she woke up earlier than before. She also invited her friends over for lunch. Talking about her friends, they were already here. They always early for food but late for meetings. Gray came with Cana, they lived in the same housing area. Erza had to drag Natsu from his bed. Fried fetched Evergreen first before headed to their house. Levy was the earliest to arrive.

Lisanna placed the juice on a table in her living room. Everyone was enjoying a comedy reality show. As Mirajane put her cookies on the table, the cookies instantly disappeared. Everyone was like, frozen.

"NATSU!"

Gray jumped off the sofa and chased the pink-haired boy. He ran around the living room carrying the cookies in his hands. The others cursed him for stealing their supposed-to-be-cookies. The two sisters smiled seeing the friends. Lisanna glanced to her watch. She took her handphone and typed something on the message column, and then sent it.

"What's wrong?" Mirajane asked. "You looked worried. Anything mattered?" Lisanna put up a sweet smile and shook her head.

The girls helped prepared the dishes while the guys were in the living room. The tv channel changed into video game fights. Their laughs echoed around the house. Especially Natsu's. After that they ate together. Once again Natsu made chaos by taking almost everything for himself. Once they finished eating and cleaning the dishes, they seated in the living room, enjoying movies. Fried decided for movie-marathon.

Lisanna came forward to the tv and turned it off. Natsu and Gray screamed. She giggled.

"I have something to say."

"Not during the movie!" Natsu and Gray shouted synchronizing.

"It's important," she said.

She slowly sat down and brought her head down. Everyone shocked when she suddenly bowed down. Natsu pulled his legs onto the sofa. Mirajane quite behind them all.

"About things that happened two years ago – "

"What happened to years ago?" Natsu asked. He looked confused.

Lisanna stared at him. Is he really didn't know? Maybe that was why he treated her same after she returned to school early this year.

"That thing…ehm, the case that I …I was…raped…"

She glanced at Natsu. He looked very shocked. He might be speechless to the news. The other friends were calm and waited for her to finish. Erza leaned back to the sofa, while Cana crossed her arms over her chest.

"First of all, I am very sorry for keeping it quiet for a long time. I knew you were mad when I dropped the charge. He wasn't guilty." She bit her lower lip.

Her friends didn't say anything.

"Secondly," she continued. "Laxus is not to be blame. It was not him who raped me." They still quiet. She glanced to Erza. The scarlet-haired girl stared deeply at her. "Two years ago – the reason I didn't say anything about it…ehm, I was…confused." Her heart pounded as she reminded of that night. "Laxus-san walked me home from my cram school. He…he stopped…at a place – it was empty…and dark – " Her body shivered. "He went to see someone." She clenched her short pants she wore. "They talked about something." She took a deep breath. "And…and…someone…came…and…and…" She closed her eyes tightly. The image of that person came to her mind. Her breath suddenly uneven.

Mirajane went to her little sister and hugged her trembling body. She brushed her back.

"You can stop now. I knew everything," Mirajane whispered to her ears.

Lisanna shook her head weakly.

"They have to know."

She slowly pushed her sister's body. She brushed her face and looked up to her friends' face one by one.

"I made all of you misunderstood about Laxus-san. I was afraid. I was confused. Everything was , like mixed up. I was almost believed that he did it. Till recently."

She paused. The image came again.

"What happened?" Cana spoke.

"I met him."

"Who?" Gray asked.

"Him. He…who raped me."

Levy gaped, covered her mouth. She didn't believe what she heard. Erza leaned forward.

"Who is he?"

Lisanna stared at Erza's face with half-opened mouth. She could see fury on the scarlet-haired face and she demanded the answer.

"I'm sorry." Lisanna looked down to the floor. "It's not like I'm protecting him, but I'm trying to forget. Him and all the things. So, now I ask you, please forgive Laxus-san. He's not guilty at all."

"Not until you tell who that person is," Erza answered fast.

"Why didn't Laxus say anything? He was there, so he must know who did that to you," Gray asked.

"I don't know," Lisanna said half-whispered while shook her head.

"Are you going to tell me who did it?" Erza asked.

"I don't want to remember him. Please forgive me."

TING! TONG!

Doorbell rang. Levy stood up to answer the door but Lisanna stopped her.

"I get it," she said, climbed up to her feet.

She paced to the door. Before she opened the door, she brushed her face a few times. She held the door knob and took a very deep breath.

"Hi."

She only opened the door fit enough her head. She spoke to the guest about something that took a little time. Everything she said was inaudible to her friends' ears. They wondered who rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, she turned to her friends and slowly wide opened the door. Laxus stood outside the door.

"I asked him to come here," she explained.

Mirajane stood up from sitting on the floor. She opened her mouth to say something but Erza asked first.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Her voice hard. Her eyes set on Laxus.

"I came here to deliver this cake to this kid."

He gave the box of cake to Lisanna and leaved the house. She turned to her friends but she didn't know what to say. Her friends – they turned their face away. She put the cake on the dining table and ran out of the house.

"Laxus-san!" she shouted.

The blonde man stopped. He watched the girl ran toward her.

"Laxus-san."

"What? You want more cakes?" he asked.

Lisanna shook her head.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For kept quiet. I should've told it wasn't you."

"You dropped the charge. Why?" Lisanna shook her head again.

"I don't know. Maybe you're friend," she said.

"If I'm a friend, I should've helped you." She shook her head more.

"You should've told everyone that it wasn't you."

"I don't know. But I should still be blamed. I was there but I didn't save you."

"You knew the whole thing that night?" She looked confused.

"You said you want to forget it."

"I remember his face, but I didn't know what exactly happened. Everything was like…mixed up." She sighed.

"Just forget it. You still have everyone."

Lisanna nodded slowly.

"I'm very sorry. If I tell them, we won't be like this." She regretted.

"Nevermind. Go back inside."

Laxus caressed her hair before leaving. She watched his retreating back and then slowly paced back to her house.

"Do you think he was protecting her?" Cana asked, stepped back into the house from the balcony. She watched Lisanna talked with Laxus from the balcony.

"If he wanted to protect her, he should've told us who raped her," Gray said.

"She was traumatised. Remember when we visited her? She was scared. I can't even touch her," Cana said.

"Wait! Why am I the only one here known about this few minutes ago?" Natsu asked.

Erza suddenly stood up. "I'm going home. See you at school." She took her bag and walked out the door. She met Lisanna at the gate. She just glanced to the girl and left.

After that, her friends started to leave. No one actually spoke about that matter. They either didn't want to talk about it or they didn't know what to say.

"Mira-nee…"

Lisanna sat on the sofa next to her sister.

"It's going to be alright," Mirajane said, assured her sister, even though she not sure what will happen.

"No. It's not going to be the same. For me or for Laxus-san."

"Lisanna…"

"It's okay. At least they knew the truth."

Lisanna jumped on her feet and walked to her room. Mirajane watched her sister disappeared in her room. She loved them both, Lisanna and Laxus. But she let them suffered.

(")7

**I've decided that there will only one more chapter. The final chapter. Please wait for it.**


End file.
